Gaining the Last Chance
by Cool-mulle
Summary: What if one mistake changed your fate forever? Lily made that slight mistake, but is her future and her feeling for James Potter changing? AU L/J CO-Written with James' Lily Flower :
1. Prologue

A/N: This fic is co-written with James' Lily Flower ;)

Disclaimer: Neither me nor James' Lily Flower own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, such a wonderful woman ;)

**Prologue**

"Yeah, look at this diamond necklace daddy bought me last week, because my bunny died. He and mum apoligized so much for not bringing me on their business-trip to Paris, so they'll probably buy me the bracelet that matches, when they come home. Besides they also promised me they'd take me on a trip to Rome as soon as they get back. I mean, I have to have a new wardrobe before school starts, and what better place to get it, than in Rome, the capital of fashion?" A gorgeous redhead exclaimed, while surrounded by giggling girls. They were all dressed in the same fashions; Dior, Gucci, D&G, Chanel, DKNY, Armani, Louis Vuitton or other expensive designs.

"Gosh, yeah Lily, you're so right! I couldn't imagine having to buy my entire wardrobe in London! It'd be so boring! Speaking of boring; last weekend I was forced to fly to Hawaii with my mum, my stepdad and my annoying little stepbrothers, and let me tell you, if I hadn't had my creditcard, I would have died of boredom in no time! Sometimes my parents just don't consider what I want! It's all about them! They don't trust me anymore. Before they thought, I was this little innocent girl but not anymore! I'm not sure exactly why they changed their opinion about me." Remarked a blonde girl from across the redhead.

"Oh, Dorcas I feel so sorry for you! My parents still think I'm totally innocent, they don't even know about this party!" The redhead, Lily, grinned. "They probably still think I fancy playing with dolls."

"Oh, but Lily, it's a great party! I bet it'll be remembered for years!" A beautiful Brunette laughed from Lily's right side.

"Aww, thank you Marlene, I must say I agree with you, this party is one of the best ideas, I've ever gotten. But do you know what the best part is?" She looked at her friends, who all shook their heads.

"There is no James Potter! I didn't send him an invitation, and even though he's probably heard about the party anyway, I've hired two guards for the night, so he won't be let in!"

The girls all looked at her blankly. "Well he is a pain in the butt," Lily said. "Daddy says I shouldn't have to put up with behaviour like that from anyone."

"Ohh, but he's so dreamy!" A mousey-looking girl exclaimed. The other girls all looked worriedly between her and Lily, a few of them even gasped softly. Apparently the mousey-looking girl also realised what she'd said, she got a scared expression on her face.

"Hestia, I think you should go. I don't want to hang out with someone, who wears fake designer clothes anyway!" Lily stated calmly.

"No, I absolutely agree!" Marlene said. The other girls nodded eagerly.

* * *

"Hey James, its pathetique! I know you're completely in love with this girl and have been ever since second year, when she defended some of her friends from a couple of older bullying slytherins, which she probably had a very selfish reason to, but you can't just show up at her party, when she clearly doesn't want you there! You don't have an invitation!" A fifteen-year old boy yelled at his messy-haired friend.

"Sirius, I know, I can't just show up at her party without an invitation! But we're not trying to get in to the party! I just want a glimpse of her, even if I have to stand outside her house till dawn, it'll be worth it, if I see her just one time!" The messy haired boy passionately told his friend.

Sirius snorted, "Man this is bad… you like her so much... it's not even funny any more.

"You don't know what its like," James said stubbornly. "You've never felt this way so I don't expect you to understand. I can't just turn around and say 'sorry, Evans, I don't feel like fancying you today'." He sighed. "Though I wish I could," he added in an undertone.

Sirius smiled at him. "I'm teasing you, mate. I know how much you like her, you talk about it enough."

James blushed crimson red at that moment. "I don't…" he muttered, gazing down at his shoes.

Sirius laughed, "suuuurrreee!" he joked. He stopped when James threw him a firm glare. "Sorry, Prongs."

Sirius didn't understand why his best mate liked Lily Evans so much. She was a spoilt, rude and arrogant girl of fifteen years. It was obvious, to Sirius, that the young girl was overly indulged.

Sirius was a boy in her year at school. He was best friends with James Potter and unlike Lily Evans, knew the harshness of the world. His parents came from a long, pure, wizarding bloodline with a particular love for Slytherin and the dark arts. Sirius didn't hold with this and was therefore discriminated from the family, particularly when he was sorted into Gryffindor house.

James sighed, and Sirius watched him push a bush's branches apart to gaze through the window of Lily's sitting room.

James had liked Lily since second year. He'd long since decided it was everything about her. Her gleaming, luscious red-hair, her sparkling, jade eyes, her fiery attitude. Lily, of course, wanted nothing to do with him. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't the nicest guy in the year either. He had beautiful, soulful hazel eyes and dark messy hair. He was slightly on the scrawny side as he hadn't quite filled out fully yet. He was considered as a loner in school, hanging around with his two best mates, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They also hung around with a small, chubby, richer kid. He hung around with them as everyone else thought he was annoying. Their group, named the Marauders, for they were, took pity on Peter and allowed him to join in their fun. James had a feeling they might be rather popular in the school if Lily hadn't had such a big influence on social statuses in the school, for they weren't geeks.

"Potter?" he heard the voice and looked up.

It was a mousey-girl from their year. She was the least fake of Lily's group of friends. Her name was Hestia. _Shit! Caught!_ James thought.

"Hi, Hestia," he said hesitantly.

"You want to get in there, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, right," James said, unsure whether he could trust her.

"I'll let you in, the conservatory door is still open, I made sure," she said.

"Why?" James asked.

"She's upset me, no more questions," Hestia replied. "Now go, before someone closes that door."

James didn't wait a moment and rushed off to where he already knew the door was. Merlin, it was too good to be true and it wasn't an opportunity he was going to waste.

"Bugger," Sirius said to Hestia, "I have a bad feeling about this." He ran after James, before his best mate could loose him.

* * *

"Never have I ever gone to Paris without at least 200 pounds in cash." Said Marlene McKinnon, the beautiful brunette. At the moment the girls were enjoying themselves playing 'Never Have I Ever' with cherry vodka. At this one none of the girls drank anything, only Lily hesitated a bit, then raised her glass and gulped it all down. The other girls looked up at her, stunned.

"What?" Lily asked embarrassed.

"You went to Paris with less than 200 pounds?" Emmeline Vance, a blackhaired girl, who'd gotten quite pretty after her last nose-job, asked scandalized.

"Yeah, so? It was two years ago, I was 13 and alone in Paris with Gwen. You remember Gwen, right? Mary and Marlene, I know you met her last summer at Rick's party! Well, anyway, Gwen and I wanted to go to Paris alone, but we know that our parents would never allow it. So we convinced her older brother to buy us some plane tickets to Paris. I told my parents, I would be at Gwens place for a couple of days and she told her parents the same, just my place. I only had about 150 pounds in cash on me, but I had my credit cards, so it's not like I only _spent_ 150 pounds in Paris!" She laughed out loud, as though the mere thought was absurd. The others laughed along with her.

"Okay, my turn. Never have I ever slept with a boy!" Lily said loudly. This time three girls had to drink their cherry vodka.

"Oh my god, Mary! You too!?" Asked Dorcas.

"Yeah well, you all know Derek right? We dated a couple of month during the end of last semester? Well, did I ever tell you why we broke up?"

Marlene gasped. "No way! You guys broke up because he was lousy in bed!?"

Mary stared at Marlene for a second, then burst out laughing. "God no! I never slept with Derek! Eww, as if! No, we broke up because I slept with his brother, Daniel!" Mary choked out between giggles.

"You slept with his brother? God Mary, you're such a slut!" Dorcas giggled.

"Okay next! Never have I ever... er... given a guy a blowjob!" Alice Prewett whispered the last part and blushed furiously. This time all the girls, except Alice of course, had to drink a glass of cherry vodka. Alice looked shocked and her face turned even redder.

"Oh, not you too Lily! I knew the other ones had probably done it, but I thought you were saving yourself for someone special!? But you've had to drink every single time, and most of the things weren't exactly innocent!" Alice exclaimed quietly.

"I am! Saving myself that is. I'm still a virgin, Alice! I may have done everything else, but I haven't let any guy get in my pants! And that's what really counts." Lily defended herself.

"Hey Lily, won't your father notice that all this booze has disappeared? I mean you ladies have drunk about ten bottles of that cherry vodka, and you're only 6 girls! How many people are here? About 70? And everybody is drinking quite heavily. He's bound to notice it!" A guy with flaxen hair asked coming up behind her.

"Oh, Caradoc you're so adorable naive! Of course my father won't notice! You haven't seen our cellar have you? It's almost entirely filled with alcohol, what we're drinking at this party is nothing! Besides my father never notices anything that doesn't involve business." Lily tried to stand up, but lost her balance and fell into Caradoc's arms.

"Wauw there Lily! If you wanted me to hold you so badly, all you had to do was ask! You know, for you I'm always willing." He raised his brow suggestively.

"Oh, but Caradoc, why would I choose to be in your arms, when I can get any guy I want?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh, Lily, you want me! You just haven't figured it out yet." Caradoc smirked.

"Maybe you're right. Let's go upstairs to my room, and we can see if you can help me figure it out?" Lily whispered seductively in to his ear.

"Lily, I think you've had way too much to drink! You don't know what you're doing!" Marlene said loudly and the other girls giggled. "Caradoc let go of her! You are _not_ going to take advantage of my best friend!" She yelled the last part and a lot of the nearby students looked at them. Caradoc quickly released Lily, helped her sit down again, and then left as fast as he could. If there was one person he didn't want as an enemy, it would be Lily! She could ruin a person's social life forever.

"Give me some more vodka!" Lily demanded.

"Lily, darling, I think you've had enough." Alice said in her usually quiet way.

Lily sent a glare her way and Alice backed away. "Excuse me, but I do believe it's my house, my party and therefore _my_ cherry vodka!"

"Yes, of course Lily, I'm so sorry!" Alice hurriedly gave Lily the vodka.

"Ohh, and by the way Marlene? Do you think I'm totally incapable of thinking on my own?" Lily asked sweetly, too sweetly.

Marlene looked nervously around. "No? Of course not Lily."

"Well, then I suggest that you don't interfere when I'm talking to a guy again unless I'm kicking and screaming at him to let me go! Am I making myself clear?" Lily asked with a dangerously low voice.

There was only one acceptable answer to that one. "Yes, perfectly clear, Lily." Marlene said quietly while looking down at her feet.

"Good, now where were we?" no one answered, all shocked by her outburst. "Well i'm going to get another pint, i think i brought up one of the 1906 bottles of champange, we could drink that... and some of the stronger vodka." With that Lily left the girls in search of the alcohol. The girls leaned closer together and whispered quietly together, they knew that Lily could be a bitch sometimes, but nomally she only took it out on others, never her friends.

The girls continued to whisper amongst themselves until Emmeline looked up and spotted two uninvited boys. "Oh my god! Girls look over there!" She pointed to the place, where she'd spotted the boys, and the other girls gasped. "Lily's going to freak, when she sees it!"

They heard a loud yelp. "Er... I think she already did."

* * *

"Potter and Black! What are you doing here!? Don't you know that this is a private party? And I know for a fact that you don't have any invitations! How did you get past the guards? Oh my god those guys are _so_ not getting their paycheck now, they ignored the most important instruction I gave them!" The last part was mumbled more to herself than anyone else.

James and Sirius froze. Neither knew what to say.

James was the first to open his mouth. "Fuck, you're hot," he said stupidly.

Both boys knew they were dead.

Lily narrowed her eyes, "what did you say?"

Sirius nudged him in the arm, "don't repeat it mate."

"I said 'Fuck you're hot'," James complied with her wishes.

Lily stared at him, fuming, before he realised what he'd said. She strode a step closer to him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-sorry, I'msorry!" he exclaimed, quiverring.

Lily giggled drunkenly to herself, so quietly that James didn't stand a chance at hearing it. She grabbed him by the shoulders, hearing him wince slightly with worry of what she was going to do to him. He normally got hurt whenever he said something similar to Lily.

He expected a push or a slap, what he actually got surprised him so much.

Lily moved closer to him and put her arms tightly around his neck. "Hey, Jaaaammmess," she drawled.

He blushed at the overly suggestive way she said his name. "Hi, Lily."

She reached up to his height and placed a long, passionate kiss to his full lips. James' heart fluttered, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was like heaven mixed with a gratifying jolt of electricity.

Lily couldn't stop, she wanted this so badly. She increased the intensity of her kiss, desperate animal lust and anger coursing through her veins. She wasted no time in sliding her tongue in between his lips. She began to press her hips against his, James gasping at the motion.

Alice and Marlene looked up from their drinks. "Do you think she knows what she's doing?" Alice asked timidly.

Marlene shrugged, "you know what Lily told us… it's not our place to interfere."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N This story is CO-written with James' Lily Flower

**Chapter 1**

She groaned as the light fell over her eyes. The birds were singing and Lily growled; how could anything be so cheerful this morning. She blinked softly, gazing at the wall opposite her bed. The room was quiet except for a gentle snoring. Lily blinked; someone was snoring next to her in her bed. Who would dare to? She was naked to the bone and this worried her. Someone's strong arm was strung lazily around her waist. She turned over to greet him and wished she hadn't.

James Potter.

What the hell was James Potter doing in her bed?

She lay there quietly as images of the previous evening flooded her mind. Her kissing James Potter, her dragging James Potter into her room, her ripping at James Potter's clothes and her own underwear, James Potter shagging her ferociously… shit, she was in trouble this time. And she'd lost her virginity to a guy she didn't even like.

She took a deep breath, resisting the urge to scream. Her head was pounding and her stomach was churning.

She was going to be dead if her parents ever found about this. It would be something that would be considered as unacceptable to them… her parents. Shit, they were coming home today and downstairs was still a mess from the party. Well, she'd have to get up and sort it out.

"James," she said shaking him harshly. "Wake up now!"

He gasped in his sleep, shaking Lily's arm off him and turning over.

Lily's jaw dropped. When she told a guy to do something, he did it! Who did this boy think he was!?

"JAMES!! Get up!!" she snapped.

This time the boy heard her and opened his eyes slowly. "Hey, Lily," he greeted, pushing himself up on his elbows and reaching towards her, to kiss her. Lily turned her head at the last moment, so that the kiss fell to her cheek.

"You need to leave… I need to clean the house as my parents come home from their trip today," she said sharply. She refused to look at him. "Get changed and then come downstairs," she said, putting on a pair of pyjamas and a silk dressing gown.

James looked confused at her, "Lily-" she was already gone. James looked a bit worried. That wasn't the way you acted towards the person you were dating, was it? She hadn't even looked at him, and why had she turned away from his kiss? Well, James reasoned with himself, her behavior was quite understandable considering her parents were coming home today, and apparently they didn't know anything about the party.

* * *

"MARLENE MCKINNON! WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!" Lily yelled at the sleepy brunette.

"What?" Marlene sleepily raised her head to see, who was yelling at her. When she noticed Lily, she quickly sat up on the floor, where she'd fallen asleep last night.

"How could you!? How could you let me hook up with James Potter of all people? You know how much I hate him, and think about how much he stalked me _before_ I slept with him, now I'm never going to get rid of him! He's probably going to think I'm in love with him too or something! But that's not the worst part! You knew I wanted to save myself for someone special, and then you let me sleep with him, whom you know I hate!? How come you didn't interfere? What kind of friend are you?" Lily's yells awakened everyone around them, now Dorcas Meadowes, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Alice Prewett, Mary McDonald, Caradoc Dearborn and a couple of others, whom Lily didn't quite remember the name of, was staring intently between her and Marlene.

"But, Lily, don't you remember? You told us to never interfere, when you were with a boy, unless you were kicking and screaming at him to let you go!" Marlene stated sweetly with an evil glint in her eyes.

Lily looked about ready to explode now. "But I didn't mean Potter! He's not even much of a boy!" she snapped pouting.

"Lily, darling, you are the only person who knows how much of a boy James Potter is," Marlene smiled sweetly.

Lily glared at her evilly, "bitch," she stated, her eyes full of challenge to dare shoot an insult back.

Marlene wasn't brave nor stupid enough to respond to this challenge. "Would you like some help cleaning, Lily?" she asked softly.

"Please," Lily said.

The girls all bent to start picking up glasses, bottles and crushed snacks. Lily's part of tidying was to supervise the other girls' cleaning. She smiled, resting her throbbing head.

James came down the stairs, whistling quietly to himself. He pranced into the living room. "Alright, Lil?" he asked brightly.

She glared at him slightly, but the glare was lost on the overly happy boy. "_Spiffing_," she said sarcastically. "Now **go**!"

James looked at her keenly, "alright, babe. See you soon."

Lily glared at the back of his head as he walked out of the front door. He turned, expecting a kiss, but Lily had already closed the door in his face.

Lily heard the key turning in the lock of the front door. The morning's work had been successful. The girls had 'helped' Lily get the house back into the same way it was before her parents had left.

Lily rushed to the door, ready to play the role of anxious daughter longing to see her parents again.

The butler was there, allowing her parents in. "Lillian," her mother greeted.

"Mother, Father, how was your trip?" she asked politely.

"It went well, thank you, princess," her father said, as the butler closed the door behind them. "Left or right, first?" he asked, as they walked into the sitting room.

"Left, please, Daddy," she said softly.

Her father brought forward his left hand to show the first of the two presents. It was something they'd always done, ever since Lily's parents first went away without her. It had been toys then, but she still always had two presents and she chose which she wanted first in the same way always. The first present was a pair of diamond-studded, hot-off-the-press, Dior sunglasses.

"Thought they would be perfect to replace the pair that you dropped off the garden wall," her father said. "Now right…"

He pulled out a pink box tied up with a ribbon. Lily picked the box out of her father's hands and untied the ribbon. She lifted the lid and a pretty white Bichon Frisé puppy, bounced up to lick her face.

"I thought it would be more interesting than another bunny," her father said, watching her reaction carefully.

"Oh yes, Daddy, she's lovely. But… where's my diamond bracelet?" she asked suddenly.

"Well, I ordered it on the way back," her father replied, "and it'll be here tomorrow."

"But you promised it would be here _today_," Lily reminded him.

"I know, sweetie, but as it's going to be later than we originally expected, I ordered you the matching earrings too," he said.

"Oh. Okay," she said smiling to herself and walked off to her bedroom.

"Honey?" her mother asked.

"I'm going to write to friends. Now leave me alone!"

A/N Please review, we love them :) Good or bad, it doesn't matter ;) Just tell us, what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N This story is CO-written with James' Lily Flower

**Chapter 2**

"Where are we going, Mum?" Lily asked as they drove along one of the main roads into London.

"Lily, baby, we're worried about you. We know you've been sick the last couple of days and we're taking you to the Doctor's." her father said shortly.

When Mr Evans said they were going to the doctor's, he didn't mean _any _doctor's. They were going to the best in the country.

Lily looked at her father grouchily through the rear view mirror.

"Now, Lily, I know you don't like other men touching your body, but Robert is a real gentleman…"

Lily cut her father off. "Robbie? Robbie Dearborn?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, princess."

Lily smirked slightly to herself; she certainly didn't mind Robbie Dearborn's hands on her. Robbie was her ex-boyfriend, despite being several years her senior. They'd met at a party of his brother's, Caradoc, last summer. They'd hit it off instantly and dated for the better part of the summer. Lily had adored him, but they had mutually broken it off as neither wanted to be in a long distance relationship. It was the closest Lily had ever been to being dumped. Lily Evans did _not _get dumped. Robbie was the one that had first gotten Lily in a more adventurous relationship.

Their chauffer opened the door and her parents led her into the hospital. He father checked in at reception and soon a nurse was leading them through to the doctor's room. Lily smiled as her eyes fell on him. He had soft blonde wavy hair still, and beautiful clear blue eyes.

He smiled his beautiful smile as they entered, swerving his chair around to face them. His smiled faltered when he saw her and his eyes widened in shock.

"Mum, Dad, could you please wait outside. I'd feel kind of embarrassed if you stayed while Dr. Dearborn checks me out… I mean, checks what's wrong with me," she corrected, blushing.

"Okay, honey," her mother said, ushering her father out of the room.

She could feel his eyes on her. "Li-"

Lily cut him off by kissing him harshly on the lips. He grinned slightly against her lips. He'd missed this so much. It was a well known fact by all Lily's ex-boyfriends that Lily was an excellent kisser. He cupped his hands around her bottom, pressing his body tightly against hers. She pushed her tongue between his lips, her hands in his wavy hair. He winced slightly, rubbing their hips together. He suddenly realised he was in his surgery and not his bedroom and no way could he have Lily now.

"Lily," he said slowly, "this is neither the time nor the place. We broke up."

She shrugged. "We both have feelings for each other."

"We do, but we'll have to put them aside for now." Robbie sighed, "I have to check you out…" he blushed red, "you know what I mean."

"So, what are the symptoms?"

Lily shrugged again, fixing him with a blank gaze.

"If I let you sit in my lap, will you be more helpful?" he asked.

She gave him a wide-eyed look of surprise.

"I've given up trying to be professional with you," he clarified.

Lily smirked silently and clambered into his lap. "I'm scared of what you might find," she admitted.

"Expecting anything in particular?" he asked smugly, playing with her fringe.

"No…" she said sharply.

"Symptoms?" He enquired.

"Sickness, tiredness…"

"Let me have a look."

"Alright, sexy." Lily said flirtatiously. "What do I have to do?"

Robbie flushed, "Ineedyoutopeeinthistube." He said quickly.

"Pardon?" Lily grinned. "I didn't quite catch that?"

"I need you to pee in this tube." He repeated embarrassedly, looking down at his feet.

"Ohh, right... I'll just... Er, do you have a room where I can..?" Lily asked shyly.

"Yeah there's a toilet right there." He said and pointed to a door in the room. "Just take your time, or, you know... whatever..." Lily quickly arose from Robbie's lap and hurried towards the room with the tube in hand. Lily was really confused, wasn't this the pregnancy test? Surely she couldn't be...? That would be totally absurd! It was impossible for her to be... well, it wasn't impossible of course, but for crying out loud she was only fifteen! You weren't supposed to get pregnant before you were married and had your _own_ place!

After she'd peed, she nervously walked in to Robbie's office again, where she handed him the tube silently. "Ohh, right... I'm sorry Lily, but I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside, while I test this."

Lily nodded and walked slowly towards the door, she hesitated before stepping out, "Robbie, this test... it isn't a pregnancy test, is it?"

Robbie looked nervously up at her, "well, yes, among other things. But Lily don't worry, I'm sure you aren't pregnant! It's just routine, you know. I have to make sure."

Lily stepped in to the waiting room, where her parents were sitting. They looked questioningly at her. She just shrugged, "he says there's probably nothing wrong, but he took a few tests to be sure."

Her father looked pleased, but her mother not so much. "Nothing wrong? Of course there's something wrong! If a person gets sick every day, there's certainly something wrong! Isn't he supposed to be one of the best doctors in England?"

Lily just shrugged and sat down beside her father. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long. She'd like to get some shopping done today, and she couldn't do that if the stores were closed. Though she'd trade the shopping any time, if she got to spend some alone time with Robbie. And it wouldn't be as his patient. She'd almost forgotten how fine he looked, and how his blue eyes made her melt. Yes, she'd definitely like to be alone with him again.

After what felt like hours, but really wasn't more than 30 minutes or so, Robbie opened the door, and asked her to join him in his office again for a minute. He refused to meet her eyes. She walked after him in to the room. Robbie looked at her gravely, "I think there's a mistake, i mean, you can't be! You told me you were saving yourself... I want to do another test."

Lily was confused, "what is it, Robbie?" she asked looking at him in worry, "what do you mean?"

Robbie sighed, "come and lie out on here, lily, please," he said, gesturing to a bed next to a large black machine.

Now Lily felt very nervous. "Robbie?" She asked hesitantly.

"Shh, Lily, just trust me, it won't hurt, you're going to be fine."

"Okay, I _do_ trust you Robbie."

Lily lay down on the bed, her eyes widened in surprise when he pushed her shirt up, so it didn't cover her stomach. Then she felt something very cold on her and gasped. "Shh, relax Lily, it's just some gel, I'm going to ultra scan you." With that said, he took the scanner and traced it over her belly, while he looked at a little green screen. "No way, this can't be true!"

Lily looked worried now. "What is it, Robbie? Something bad? Am I dying?" She asked anxiously.

"No, no, you're not dying... It's just, Lily, the symptoms, the test and the scanner... well it all goes to show that you're... er... pregnant." He looked directly at her for the first time since giving her the tube. "But that's impossible! You can't be pregnant, Lily! Because you're still a virgin, aren't you?"

Lily looked at him in absolute shock "I'm what?" she asked slowly. "No, I can't be! Things like that doesn't happen to me! I'm Lily _Evans_! Besides, it was a mistake, I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing. Obviously! Because if i'd been sober I_ never_ would have slept with James Potter of all people! But it just happened once, I—"

Robbie interrupted her blabbering, "you lost your virginity to _James Potter_!? What were you thinking Lily? You wouldn't sleep with me, but you throw yourself at James fucking Potter!" Robbie yelped.

"Robbie, I just told you, it was a mistake! I was drunk! It wasn't supposed to happen like this. As you know, I was saving myself for someone special, like you." The last part was said seductively, while she ran her hands up his stomach and up till his chest and continued to wiggle around his neck. "Robbie, my parents will kill me, when they find out, so I would appreciate it very much, if you could just... not tell them right now, I'll do it myself, soon, but not here, not now. And if you could do that little thing for me, then maybe I could..." One of her hands had left his neck, and was travelling down his body, it brushed his lower back and continued lower down, where it first caressed his ass, and then continued to the front, where she grabbed his cock and started to slide her fingers up and down, "... do a little something for you. _Anything_ you'd like." She whispered passionately.

Robbie cleared his voice, he was obviously having trouble concentrating, "well, this is a clinic, Lily. This is totally inappropriate! I really should tell your parents about your condition! But if you promise to tell them soon, then I suppose I could make an exception. And as for your little 'offering', then I suppose that in your condition, I would have to do a check-up on you soon, and then we'll see, what happens..." He smirked at the last words.

"Thank you Robbie, you have no idea how much I appreciate that!" She gave him a small smile and then kissed him deeply. "But, now, I suppose I've already taken up too much of your time, and my parents will be wondering what's going on, so I better go... Bye Robbie, I'm looking forward to our next meeting." She winked flirtatiously at him, and then walked out of the room.

A/N Review everyone!? Please, don't make us beg!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N This story is CO-written with James' Lily Flower

**Chapter 3**

"So what happened, honey? What did Robert say?" Mrs Evans asked as they drove off in the car.

"'Bout what?" Lily asked meekly.

"Use proper English," her mother scolded, "and you know exactly what!"

"Does it matter?" Lily asked, half-heartedly.

"Of course it does, Lily," her father said sharply. "We didn't take you halfway across London to see the best doctor in the country for nothing."

"Isn't he just the best?" Lily asked, and then flushed. "Can we talk about this later? It's kind of personal."

"Okay, princess," her father said, as the chauffer took a left turn in the road.

"Personal," her mother asked, "what's _that_ personal?"

"I'll tell you later," Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Leave it until we get home, dear," he father said.

"Thank you, Daddy. At least _someone_ listens to me," she said the last under her breath.

"Don't be rude about your mother," Mr Evans said sternly.

"Sorry," Lily replied, biting her lower lip.

"Hmmm…" he said in a noncommittal tone.

* * *

Lily's parents practically pushed her down onto the couch when they arrived home. Lily had been hoping to delay this conversation for a couple of days. That obviously wasn't happening. She couldn't postpone telling them, it would kill them. Her mother sat on the sofa opposite her, one ankle behind the other and her entwined hands resting on her knees. It was how she sat when she was worried, angry or anxious about something. Lily generally had lectures off her mother when she was sitting in this position. Her father, meanwhile, was pacing. She'd seen him do this in his office when he was making a business deal or he was worried about an aspect of the company.

"What did Robert say?" her mother asked softly.

Her father paused his pacing to look at her, enquiringly.

She bit her lip, she was stuck. She was gonna have to tell them. She fiddled with a ruby and pink sapphire gold ring that was adorning her right index finger. "Ummm…" she said nervously. "Mum, Dad, you'd love no matter what I did, right?"

"Yes, princess," her father said, rushing to her side. He grabbed one hand with his, while putting his other arm around her.

"Mum?" she asked, gazing at her mother's still figure.

"Of course, we love you, baby." Her mother promised. "But this isn't your fault, is it, honey?"

Lily turned her gaze to look out onto the garden. "_Kind of_…" she said softly. Lily could fill her eyes brimming with tears already. They were going to be so disappointed in her. Robbie had been disappointed; she could tell he had been. So why _wouldn't_ her parents be?

Her mother looked shocked, "how is you being ill your fault?" she demanded.

"I… um… did _something_ that, uh, induced it," Lily replied, looking down at her nails.

"Lily, will you stop stalling and just tell us what's wrong," her father insisted.

Lily nodded slowly, moving out of her father's embrace and walking over to the window that looked out onto the veranda. "Robbie said I'm pregnant."

The silence was overbearing. Lily turned to her parents, who both sporting identical looks of shock. Lily sighed; she wanted them to just say something. Why didn't they say anything? "Mum? Dad? Say something… please."

Her mother tried and failed. She looked like a goldfish, opening and closing her mouth.

Her father looked at her gruffly, "you are joking, Lily Evans! You are bloody joking!"

Lily looked at him in apprehension. "Daddy-?"

Mr Evans cut her off, "TELL ME YOU ARE JOKING!" he bellowed.

Lily quivered. "Er... I'm joking?" she said quietly. Her father never raised his voice in this manner… at least not at Lily. he regularly did at his staff, but not at his **princess**.

"Ohh, thank god, for a minute there you had me. You can't ever say something like that again, Lily! Do you hear me!?" he said quickly, chuckling slightly and pacing over to give her a relieved embrace.

Lily pushed his frame away from hers lightly. "No, dad, I meant what I said... I _am_ pregnant... but you told me to say I was joking, and I thought I'd comply with your wish for once," she said inaudibly, bowing her head.

"You're serious, aren't you, Lily?" her mother said, with wide upset eyes.

"I'm afraid so," their daughter said, gazing up at her with wide apologetic eyes.

"How far along?" her mother asked, wringing her hands together.

"Robbie says about seven weeks," Lily said quietly. _Don't let them realise the date, don't let them realise the date_… Lily chanted to herself.

They, of course, recognised the date. "When we were in Paris," her mother stated bluntly.

Her father gave her a cold look, "you decided to go out and get pregnant while we were in Paris? After we trusted you to be left alone?"

Now she knew she was done for, she'd have to tell the about the party and the cherry vodka, as _well_ as the fact that James Potter was the father.

"I'm going to be completely honest, Mum, Dad," Lily said, heaving a breath. "As I don't want you to think I was being a slut or anything. I had a party the night before you came back from Paris. I got very, _very_ drunk and I made a terrible mistake… I slept with someone, I didn't mean to," she said in earnest, "but I woke up the next morning with him in my bed."

"YOU HAD A PARTY? IN THIS HOUSE? WHILE WE WERE AWAY?!" her father looked furious. "How much did you drink?"

"At least fifteen shots of cherry vodka and a couple of pints of beer," she said slowly.

"Forget being pregnant!" her mother exclaimed, rising from her position on the couch. "You're lucky you didn't kill yourself or needed to get your stomach pumped, drinking that much!"

"Don't worry about the baby, Mum," Lily said loudly, ignoring her mother's previous statement,

"I'll phone Robbie tomorrow and ask him to arrange an abortion, as soon as possible."

"You can't abort it, Lily," her mother snarled, "It's an unborn life. You can't kill it just because you made a mistake."

"I don't want it!" Lily howled.

"Tough luck, Lily," her father snapped. "You are the one that slept with this boy! It is not your child's fault that you did that!"

Lily struck them with her strongest glare, "I don't want to have a baby!" she yelled, stomping her foot. "I want to finish in school and get a good job and get married!"

"Shit! What the hell are we going to do about Hogwarts?!" he father cursed.

"Don't worry, we'll get Lily a private tutor for a year," Mrs Evans said, putting a comforting hand on his upper arm.

Her husband frowned, "suppose so."

"Okay, honey, I know you didn't intend to conceive, so we'll meet you halfway. You drop out of Hogwarts for the year, we'll pay for a private tutor, you can give the baby up for adoption and carry on in school like nothing has happened during that time," her mother said. "Fair?"

"Yes, Mum," Lily slowly agreed. "I'm gonna lie down, it's been a big shock to me. I want to rest."

"Okay, sweetie," her mother said, pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

"Lily," her father said and Lily turned from where she was walking off. "Who's the father?"

"Doesn't matter," she said, slowly.

"Lily…" her father repeated more forcefully.

She stormed out of the room before they could get the answer from her.

A/N Please review! It's so inspiring ;)


	5. Chapter 4

A/N This story is CO-written with James' Lily Flower

**Chapter 4**

"How've you been?" Robbie asked "been up to anything fun lately?"

"Actually Lily Evans had a party." Caradoc grinned. "That girl is so fucking hot."

"Don't talk about her like that! Anyway, I've heard about that party." Robbie replied darkly.

Caradoc looked questionably at his brother, "are you okay, Rob? There's nothing wrong is there?"

"No, I just had a bad day at work that's all. First this crazy bitch, who didn't understand why she was having such a headache, we had a 'nice' long talk about it, until we concluded that it was probably because she hadn't drink anything for almost 48 hours! Then there was this man, who had a slight problem in the bedroom, he kept telling me to do something about it! And every time I suggested viagra, he said 'There's got to be a better solution than that'. I mean come on! I'm the best doctor in the country; you'd think I would get some slightly more _serious_ issues! And then of course there was the incident with finding out Lily got pregnant by James Potter– that didn't exactly brighten my day. After that this little boy came in and-" He stopped his babbling, when he saw Caradoc's eyes widen in shock.

"Did... Did you just say _Lily_ was pregnant? As in Lily _Evans_?" He stuttered.

"Shit, did I just say that aloud?" Robbie cursed. "Listen bro, you've got to promise me to keep it a secret! I'm a doctor, so I'm really not allowed to tell anybody about my patients."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise, I won't ever tell anyone about this... but, fuck, it could have been me." Caradoc said flabbergasted.

"I know, it shocked me too, but- wait, what do you mean with it vould have been you? Surely there's no possibility for YOU to be pregnant!?" Robbie asked with a little smile.

"No, but I could have been the father! I mean she kind of suggested, we went up to her room and hit it off." Caradoc looked up at Robbie, and when he saw the look in his eyes – pure fury – he hurriedly continued, "of course she was dead wasted, she probably didn't know what she was doing, but I wouldn't take advantage of her! ...and of course, I never would have done anything with her even, if she _had_ been sober, I could never do that to you, Rob!"

"Stop sucking up to me, Caradoc!" Robert yelled furiously. "First you're trying to get in the pants of _my_ ex-girlfriend, and then you fucking lie about it, and say you'd never take advantage!?" Robbie looked ready to kill now.

Caradoc saw his brother was trying to restrain himself from hitting him, and thought it'd probably be safer, if he disappeared from Robbie's sight for a while. "Er... I have to go... See ya', bro!" Then he ran into the house, up the stairs and into his room.

* * *

The sun streamed down on them, "I'm going to be so bored tonight," Caradoc complained, "you don't think Lily could be convinced to have another one of those awesome parties?" he asked, while him, Dorcas, Marlene and Alice were having an ice at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour.

"No, I highly doubt it," Marlene replied, rolling her eyes. "I mean, one, her parents are home, and two, apparently she's in HUGE trouble. Couldn't even meet up with us, that's how much trouble she's in."

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," Marlene replied.

"I think I do," Caradoc said softly. All eyes were on him in an instant. "What?" he asked. Shit, Robbie was going to kill him for telling all of Lily's friends. Oh well, he and his brother were mutually avoiding each other, he'd never know.

"Well? Are you going to tell us or not?" Marlene asked impatiently.

"Well, you remember what happened at Lily's party, right?" Caradoc smirked. "And you all remember my brother, Robbie, right? You met him at my party last summer?

"Do you mean the incident, where Lily slept with James _Potter_? And of course we remember your brother, Lily dated him all last summer, he is SO hot." Alice remarked dreamily.

"Yes, that's what I mean." Caradoc said annoyed, he was used to girls swooning over him, but when they saw his brother, they all prefered him, even though Robbie was a lot older, or maybe it was _because_ he was older. "Well, my brother just happens to be a doctor," when the girls all looked confused, he hurried to explain, "it's like a healer, only muggle. Anyway, apparently Lily has been feeling quite sick lately, so her parents took her to see my brother." He said smugly waiting for the girls to get it.

"Well, what was wrong with her? Oh my God!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yes, exactly-" Caradoc thinking she understood what he was going at. "She's-"

"She has the flu, right? I knew it! I told her, she'd get sick, if she didn't put on a sweater! It was SO chilly at the party!" Alice said knowingly.

"What? No! She doesn't have the flu! She's pregnant for god's sake!" Caradoc blabbered out.

"She's WHAT!?" Dorcas, Alice and Marlene all cried at once.

"But... that means... that James Potter is the father!?" Dorcas asked scandalized. Two dark figures, who had been sitting in the corner of the room, suddenly stood up and hurriedly made their way towards them.

"Yep, Robbie told me himself." Caradoc commented smugly. "I'm probably the first one to know, besides Lily and Robbie, she wouldn't have the guts to-" OOMPH! The two figures turned out to be James Potter and Sirius Black, apparently, they'd heard everything, and James had just punched Caradoc in the face.

"How dare you say something like that about Lily!?" James yelled furiously. "How dare you spread such lies!?"

"Yes, it's totally absurd! I mean come on! We all know that pregnancy requires sex, and James and Lily haven't slept together yet! They're just going out." Sirius laughed, he found the situation very comical.

"Excuse me? Of course they've slept together, haven't James told you? And what's that crap about them going out? Lily would have told me! Besides, do you guys honestly believe that Lily would ever date a guy like _Potter_!?" Marlene giggled fakely and continued, "Girls like Lily don't go out with losers like you!"

"Yeah, so get the hell away from our table! I don't like being close to poor people!" Caradoc demanded.

"James? Sleeping with Evans? HAHAHAHA! That's a good one. Did you hear that, James?" Sirius looked amused at James, who wouldn't meet his eyes. "Fuck, you shagged Evans, didn't you!? Nice done, mate! But you could have told me, you know!"

"It didn't come up... By the way, Marlene, of course Lily and I are dating! We slept with each other! Lily isn't the kind of girl, who'd sleep with anybody, and even though it isn't official yet, because we haven't had the chance to talk about it, doesn't mean that we aren't together!" James replied coldly.

"Potter, do you honestly believe that!? Did you not notice that Lily was drunk? She would have shagged anyone, she-" Dorcas was cut off by James.

"SHUT UP!" James yelled. "She wasn't that drunk! And she isn't pregnant! She would have told me, since I would be the father!"

"She IS pregnant! My brothet told me, and he's her doctor AND ex-boyfriend. Besides Lily was _very_ drunk that night, she needed passion, and you were there! She tried to get me to sleep with her, before you came, but of course _I_ wouldn't take advantage of a girl like that!" Caradoc smirked.

If Sirius hadn't taken a strong hold on both James' arms, he would have killed Caradoc in anger. "How dare you suggest I'd take advantage of Lily! I fucking love her; I wouldn't do something like that to her!" James yelled, while trying to get rid of Sirius.

"Why can't you just face the truth? You took advantage of her, and she regrets sleeping with you more than anything! She told me!" Marlene smiled evily. "Why do you think she's been avoiding you even more since the party? Why do you think she hasn't answered any of your mail? If she really thought of you as her boyfriend, she would have contacted you somehow!"

"Come on girls, let's go! Those two losers aren't worth our time!" Caradoc spat, walking out of the Parlour, Dorcas, Alice and Marlene right behind him.

Dorcas turned around before reaching the door, "if you don't believe us, Potter, then why don't you just ask Lily yourself? I'm sure she'll be _delighted_ to see you." She laughed scornfully.

"James, I'm so sorry, I... I'm sure they were-" James cut him of.

"Sirius, I have to see Lily! Soon!" James said, his face was painfully white. "You don't think I took advantage of her, do you?"

"James, I... I didn't really see what happened. Hell, I didn't even know you'd slept together! How was it by the way? You just told me you were dating!"

* * *

"What's that?" Mr Evans asked as his wife sat down next to him in his study. She was holding a small box wrapped in postage packaging.

Lily's mother took the brown paper casing off the parcel and pulled out a white box. It stated 'Phone scanner and microphone.' Her husband raised his eyebrows, as if to repeat the question previously asked.

"It's for Lily," she stated.

Mr Evans looked at her in surprise. "Whose phone does Lily want to scan?" he asked softly.

Mrs Evans chuckled lightly. "No, it's for us. I want to scan Lily's phone," she said seriously.

"I don't understand how that will help us at all," her husband stated quietly. He was sucking the end of his pen lightly and reading a report for the company on his laptop.

"I know there's a lot our daughter isn't telling us about. This party she had shows that. I'm just going to scan her phone, so we'll get sent all her calls and messages and then we'll know exactly what she's doing," Lily's mother explained.

"I don't know, honey," Lily's father replied thoughtfully, "I think we'd be better off not knowing some of the stuff Lily gets up to."

Instead of appeasing his wife's nerves, the statement seemed to have the opposite affect. "You see what I mean? Even you can tell there's things we ought to know about Lily."

He sighed, "I don't think we should know some things. Darling, she's a teenage girl, she's bound to have her moments."

"Precisely," Mrs Evans said sharply.

He raised a challenging eyebrow at her as he reread a sentence in the report. His wife came up behind him and placed her hands on her shoulder. "You don't understand," she breathed, "This is our fault, the mess our Lily has got into. We should have stopped her. We've let her run too wild."

He turned and grabbed one of her hands in his. "Don't blame yourself, love. Lily is her own person; she makes her own decisions now."

"Yes and I'd like to be involved in some of those decisions now and again," his wife replied sharply. "I'm going to find Lily's phone."

He sighed, "I think you'll find out more than you really want to know."

"No, don't worry," she replied, "but we'll finally be able to stop Lily making all these stupid mistakes."

"Dear, my advice is not to do this," he said.

"You know, it might help us find out who the father is," she said smartly.

His expression changed to one of graveness almost instantly. "Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea then," he said.

A/N Our pay is reviews, so please leave a comment! ;P


	6. Chapter 5

A/N This story is CO-written with James' Lily Flower

**Chapter 5**

Mr Evans knocked on his daughter's door softly. "Lily, baby, can I come in?"

He heard a slight sobbing, before his daughter answered with a distant "yes."

He opened the door. The room was dim, bathed with cold light peering through the spaces in the curtains. Lily was lying on her bed, eating a carton of chocolate ice-cream. She looked a mess, sitting in a pair of pink designer shorty pyjamas. She was buried under her silk sheets, her hair was left down messily (something that her father hadn't seen in two years, when she'd broken her wrist) and there were tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, baby!" Mr Evans exclaimed. He watched his daughter carefully, knowing he should still be furious with her. But it was hard when Lily was lying in bed, looking like she'd just broken up with a long term boyfriend for the third time that week.

Lily cried harder. "Dad," she whimpered, "I'm so sorry."

Mr Evans went and sat next to her, putting a comforting arm around her. "Oh, Lily," he said softly, "I know you didn't want this."

Lily gazed at him quietly, "why me?" she asked. "Not everyone ends up pregnant on their first time. Why did I?"

"I don't know, Sweetie," her father said, slightly ashamed that he couldn't answer the problem for his fifteen year old.

He sat with Lily until the redhead's breathing slowed, indicating that she'd fallen asleep. Mr Evans pushed a stray lock of his daughter's hair out of her face before standing. He pulled the girl's duvet covers higher up her shoulders before picking her mobile phone off the bedside table. He sighed softly, looking at Lily's tearstained face once more. He took hold of the ice-cream and placed it in Lily's portable fridge-freezer on the other side of the room. He then quietly paced to the door and paused to flick the light off, before leaving.

It didn't take long for Mr Evans to scan the phone and place the information onto a new mobile phone his wife had brought specifically to take Lily's calls. He slotted the miniscule microphone onto the bottom of his daughter's phone before quietly slipping the streamline object back onto his daughter's bedside table.

* * *

"Hi," James said, regarding the butler with a shoddily cloaked apprehension.

The other man considered him with a dark glance. He was wearing a coal suit and unlike a cartoon, his piercing gaze was not covered by sunglasses. "Can I help you?" he asked haughtily.

"Uh, yes," James replied slowly, "I'd… uh… I'd like to talk to, uh, Lily… I mean, Miss Evans, if you get me? I mean, sure you do, you live with her-"

The other man cut his babbling off, his tone continued to project as coldly. "Miss Evans is upstairs, I will check if she is willing to take visitors."

James nodded, "thank you very much, sir."

The butler moved just inside the door, where he pressed a small button in a console next to the door. "Miss Evans, there is someone wishing to see you," he spoke into a grate. James watched in awe, he's never seen such a device, it was even better than the muggle jellytone, or whatever it was called.

"Okay, Miss," the butler said, "I'll ask now."

He took his finger off the button and turned to James, "what's your name, kid?"

"Uh…" James considered lying, but he thought this guy would see straight through any deceit. "It's, uh, James, James Potter."

"Says his name's James Potter," the butler said. He paused, obviously listening to Lily's reply. "Oh, okay, Miss, sorry to bother you."

"I'm sorry but Miss Evans is not up to visitors right now, I'll have to ask you to leave," the man said, guiding him towards the door.

James nodded sadly, "oh, okay…" he paused outside the door, looking longingly towards the stairs where Lily was. Poor Lily, she must be really ill if she didn't even feel up to seeing her boyfriend. He sighed, whatever happened, he had to talk to her.

* * *

It was nightfall when James Potter crept into the Evan's back garden. He padded quietly through the set of bushes and slid along the grass lining. He glanced inside the living room window, where he was glad to see the two Great Danes laying passively at Mr Evans' feet. He had not fancied getting to Lily's room through those two; they looked really vicious when needed to be. And he thought they would be towards trespassers. Not that he considered himself as trespassing. He just really needed to see Lily.

He came to the balcony and glanced at the best route to get him up into Lily's room. A trellis lined with sweet-smelling, climbing roses was placed at one end and James put his foot in this grid. He heaved himself up and put his right foot into the next place. It was hard work and he kept slipping, trying to be as quiet as possible. He finally grabbed the railing and flopped over to the other side.

"Merlin," he cursed as hit the floor. He lifted himself up and walked through the balcony doors, which were thankfully open due to the warm weather. He pushed the net curtains apart as he strode into Lily's room.

The room was empty when James walked in. he could see a light flickering through a crack in an adjoining door and assumed Lily was in her ensuite bathroom. He grinned, gently sitting on the edge of her bed. He couldn't believe he was actually in Lily Evans room, and they were dating. It was everything he'd ever dreamed about since second year. Should he call for her? He wondered. He decided not to disturb her and instead closed his eyes, happy and relaxed in his Lily's home.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" a voice above him asked suddenly. James jumped several feet in the air, landing on the floor.

"Lily," he greeted, standing and ruffling his hair slowly.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she repeated impatiently.

James raised an eyebrow at her. "I came to see you…" he said simply.

"Why?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"To see how you are and because I've… I've... uh… heard some rumours," he said slowly, watching her carefully. He took a step closer to her and brushed her fringe out of her eyes. He bent to kiss her on the lips, but Lily took a hasty step backwards. James fixed her with an enquiring look. One that Lily deftly avoided.

"What kind of rumours?!" Lily asked sharply.

James flushed "Well... it's just, Caradoc was talking with the girls today, and I'm sure he only wanted to sound cool or something, but he said something about you... Of course it can't be true! I'm your boyfriend, and you would have told me immediately, I'm sure," he smiled affectionately at her, "but I guess I just really needed to see you too, so I decided to come and see you."

"Potter! Just get to the point, will you!? What did he say about me?" Lily demanded.

"Oh, right," James said sheepishly, "well he said some nonsense about you being pregnant and-"

"WHAT!?" lily exclaimed, "How the hell did he know that!?"

James turned to look at her sharply, "are you saying it's true then?!"

Lily blushed, uncharacteristically embarrassed. "NO!" she snapped quickly. Too quickly.

"You are?!" James exclaimed, opening his mouth widely. "Aren't you?!"

"NO, I just told you! Are you calling me a liar?" she replied defensively, pausing. "You know Caradoc; he's always trying to get attention."

"Chill, no, I'm not, Lily…" he said quietly, "but you can tell me."

"Why does it matter so much to you, Potter?" she asked sharply.

"Because I love you and I care for you," he said without hesitation.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Potter!" she snapped.

"I'm not, Lily! I'm serious; you mean the world to me. I've never been happier than since we started dating," he said lovingly.

"Where did you get this ridiculous idea that we're dating from?" she snarled, "it's a load of crap!"

"But, Lily, we slept together… surely you wouldn't sleep with someone without the intention of dating them?" he asked, his brow creasing in a disheartened manner.

"Potter, I was pissed out of my mind. I didn't mean to," She explained, "why else would I sleep with someone like you? I've made it clear enough that I find you repulsive."

James looked at her sadly. "Oh," he said slowly. He turned his back to her and gazed out across the balcony and over the gardens. His eyes were glazed with tears that were threatening to fall. But he didn't cry. He didn't want Lily to see him as weak; he knew that would make her even more offended by him. Lily's outlook on life was idealistic. Her man would not be one that cried.

"Potter, and yes, thanks to you, I am fucking knocked up!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

James turned quickly around to look at her. He grinned widely. "You are!" he stated, ecstatically. "I'm going to be a father! We're going to have a baby!"

"No, _we're_ not!" Lily exclaimed.

"But surely we're going to raise it together?" James asked, confused.

Lily snorted. "Potter, I am not raising a child at this age," she said sharply.

"What's happening then?" he asked worriedly, "you're not aborting it? Lily?"

She felt like saying yes just to shut him up, but decided he'd spend the rest of the night trying to convince her otherwise. Lily couldn't be bothered to listen to him moaning for that long. "No," she replied eventually, after much deliberation.

He sighed in relief, "Thank Merlin!"

Lily rolled her eyes in his direction, sitting at her vanity desk and combing her hair.

"What's happening then?" he asked.

"Here's what's happening, I've discussed this with my parents and it is not subject to any changes, understand?" James nodded slowly and Lily continued. "I am dropping out of school for the year, during which time I will have a private tutor coming to the house, so I keep up with the curriculum. The baby will be born and given up for adoption. Then I will return to Hogwarts with no-one any the wiser to what has happened in the previous year."

James looked at her, studying her for a long time. He finally broke the silence, tentatively. "Lily, if the baby's going up for adoption… and you don't want it… surely, I could have custody of it?"

Lily looked at him in shock, "you want it? Why?"

"Well, of course I want it!" he said, looking at her as if she was absurd to think otherwise. "I can't believe you don't! It's our baby!"

"No," Lily corrected, "if you want it, it's your baby, but it's not mine! I don't want anything to do with it!"

"_You're a heartless bitch!_" James muttered under his breath.

If Lily heard his comment, she didn't react. "I think you should go now, Potter."

James sighed, "maybe…" he said in a non-committal tone.

"Yes," Lily said, more forcefully.

"But you'll let me have the baby?" he asked, anxiously.

"Yes, Potter, you want it, you can have it," she said, sounding uninterested in their conversation. "Now, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lil," he said, slowly. His heart was torn in two ways. One wanted to cry at the fact that Lily wasn't interested in being with him, but the other rejoiced that Lily was going to let him keep their child. He slowly climbed down the balcony, watching as her room faded into darkness.

A/N Please, review, it'll make our day :)


	7. Chapter 6

A/N This story is CO-written with James' Lily Flower

**Chapter 6**

"Morning, darling, did you sleep well?" her father asked as Lily sat down next to them at the table

Lily sighed. "It was okay."

"You look tired, princess, are you alright?" her father asked, noticing the dark bags around her eyes.

"I'm… alright, Daddy," she replied, slowly playing with her breakfast.

"Are you sure?" Mr Evans said, concerned.

"Yes!" Lily snapped. She rubbed her tired eyes, as her father moved around the back of her chair to hug her. He rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Do you want me to call Robert, so he can check you really are fine?" he asked.

Lily's head filled with wicked thoughts, "yes, daddy," she said sweetly.

"I'll ring him after breakfast," Mr Evans promised. "You should eat; you need to keep your strength up, sweetheart."

Lily nodded slowly, chewing on a slice of melon.

"Daddy, the baby's father came last night…" she blurted out suddenly, after a long pause.

"He did?!" Mr Evans exclaimed. Her mother, who had just walked into the room, dropped the pile of planning sheets (for the local fete) that she was holding, on the floor. The maid, who was waiting in the kitchen, hurried to pick them up for her.

"Yeah, and, uh, he wants to keep the baby," she said quietly.

Her father raised an eyebrow in surprise, but stayed silent. Mrs Evans frowned, "what did you say to that, honey?"

"I said he could have it," Lily admitted. "Will save us finding a guardian for it."

"I suppose," her mother agreed. "But I'd at least like to know who is taking the kid."

Lily muttered something inaudible.

"Sorry?" her father asked.

"JamesPotter," she said quickly.

"Can you repeat that?" Mrs Evans asked.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, it's JAMES POTTER!" She cried out.

Her parents' gazes turned stony. "You slept with James Potter?" her father asked.

"It was an accident, Daddy," Lily explained.

"I don't understand how you could sleep with someone you claim to hate," he said in a cold tone. "Have you no self respect?"

"Of course I do!" Lily replied incredulously, shocked that he would even suggest otherwise. "Daddy, you know I do!"

Her father fixed her with a harsh stare. "Princess," he said, "I'm beginning to think we know nothing about you anymore."

Lily pouted. "That's not true!" she exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be so sure," her mother replied. "We don't know what you're really up to-"

Lily cut her off, "if you don't know me, maybe it's because you're never around! You're always off on business trips and such!"

"You can't blame this on us, Lily," Mrs Evans said. "You are the only one responsible."

Lily huffed in reply and stormed out the

* * *

"Lily, darling, come down here!" Mrs Evans called. "I'm sorry, Robert. I don't know what she's doing up there. Haven't seen her all morning! LILY! Lily, Dr. Dearborn is here to check up on you!"

Lily gasped from her spot at her desk. She was doing her make-up and hair, gently combing the long red locks. "Coming, Mum," she yelled back.

Mrs Evans smiled at Robbie, "do you want coffee or anything?"

"Nah, thanks, Mrs Evans," he replied, "I'll just wait here for Lily."

"Okay, hope you don't mind, I have to go out to W.I.," she said picking up her handbag and coat. "My husband is in work, but if you need anything just get my number off Lily. Bye." She rushed out the door.

Robbie leant against the banister of the marble lined hallway. There was a new oak chest that had been put in since he'd last been here. He whistled softly to himself, waiting for Lily.

She walked down the stairs slowly, her eyes falling adoringly onto his blonde hair. He looked so hot leaning against the glossy white-painted wood railings. "Robbie," she greeted slowly.

He turned and gave her a wide smile, "hey, Lily."

She descended the remaining steps before jogging across the hallway to meet him halfway in an embrace. He pulled away soon afterwards and Lily noticed a black case in his hand. "You actually want to do a check-up?" she asked.

"Yes," Robbie said strongly. "I want both you and the child in perfect health."

Lily sighed, "I want to abort it, Robbie," she admitted to him.

He frowned delicately. "It's not worth it," he alleged. "It's painful, both emotionally and physically. I've done a lot of abortions, Lily. I'd never want you to have an abortion."

Lily looked at him in wonder; this phrase had really shown how much older Robbie was than her.

She'd always known him to be smart but over the last year he'd obviously gained a wisdom and knowledge he'd never had before.

She turned to place her hands on his chest, "Robbie, it doesn't matter. I'm not allowed, my parents said so."

He raised an eyebrow, looking at her wolfishly, "so you told you parents then?"

"I had to, they wouldn't let me out of the sitting room until I did," she replied.

"How'd they take it?" Robbie asked, as she steered him towards her room.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose," she said in a thoughtful tone.

He smiled before continuing. "So are you keeping the baby?" he asked, his eyebrows widening in surprise.

"No," Lily said, "of course not. James wants it."

"You told him too?!" he looked very shocked.

"No, Caradoc told him," Lily replied, entering her room with Robbie close behind her.

"Caradoc did?" Robbie asked, anger shining slightly in his eyes. "I told him to keep it a secret!"

"You shouldn't have told him," Lily pointed out. "You know what your brother's like."

"No, I know, Lily. I'm sorry. I got carried away and accidentally told him," he apologised.

She waved off the apology before completing her story. "Anyway, then James came to see me. I told him the baby was going up for adoption, James said he wanted it. I gave in quite quickly, cause I don't want a child at this age. Particularly not with Potter."

Robbie grinned, watching her sit on the edge of her bed. "That's a good decision you've made," he said finally, after gazing at her for a while.

She smiled, "I had no choice about carrying the full term, but it's better knowing I can give it to James straight away."

"Right, I'll just check how the baby's doing then," he said quietly. "Just lie down on your bed for me and I've brought a portable scanner with me, exactly the same as the ultra scan. Easy as that… nothing to worry about."

She closed her eyes as she felt Robbie's hand pushing up her shirt. His touch was relaxing on her belly that had been burning up all morning. He rubbed her stomach playfully, "you okay?"

"Fine," she replied, opening her eyes to stare into his blue ones. He had inched forward in the time she'd had her eyes closed and was almost level with her lips as she said this. "Just had bad sickness all morning, your hand feels nice on my stomach."

He grinned, "It's not the only place you'll feel my hands," he winked.

She rolled her eyes at the blatant sexual innuendo. "Is that all you ever think about, Robbie?" she asked in amusement.

He laughed at her comment, his eyes shining. He drew out a tube of the special ultra sound gel and placed it on her abdomen. He then rubbed the scanner over her soft skin.

"Looking good," he said, "want to see?"

Lily bit her lip, unsure. This would prove this wasn't some joke, seeing the being that moved inside her belly. She didn't want to though; it was half Potter as well. "No," she said sharply.

Robbie nodded, "well then, let's get you cleaned up." He went over to her sink and dampened a cloth he had in his case. He then wiped the gel, clean off her belly and threw the cloth away. He had his back to her when she asked him a question.

"Robbie, do you think I've gotten fatter since last year?"

He turned to her quickly. "No, you've got a little bit of a pregnancy bump, but you're not fat. You're not far enough along for it to really be noticeable."

Lily looked at him sadly, "I don't want to ruin my figure. I was always slim… and now I'll be like this big enormous cow!"

"You won't, Lil," he reassured, "and you can always loose any excess weight later."

"Do you think I'll go up a cup size?" she asked, gesturing to her breasts.

He shrugged, "maybe. Though I wouldn't complain either way."

"Okay… what about…"

"Lily," he cut her off, "it will all work out fine." He lay out on the bed next to her and twisted a lock of hair around one finger.

She nodded briefly.

"Kiss me," she instructed.

He grinned, complying with her desire. He closed his eyes as her tongue pressed between his lips. Their tongues fought briefly, Robbie letting waves of familiarity wash over him. He pulled away, looking at her. Her eyes were closed still and one hand had pressed to his bicep. Her leg had curved at his kiss and it made Robbie want to shag her into oblivion even more.

She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her hotly. "Robbie?" she asked. He didn't reply. "Robbie, are you okay?"

"Hmmm… yeah," he said slowly, his tongue tripping over the words that followed. "I could really do with that favour now though."

She looked at his figure, where an obvious bulge was forming in his trousers. She bit her lip, "Robbie, I'm scared…" she said slowly, kneeling next to him.

He looked up from where he'd rested his head against her pillows. "Of what?"

"This…" she blushed. "It's practically my first time."

"What? You're pregnant, Lily," he said confused, "of course it isn't your first time."

"No," Lily replied, "but I was drunk, I'd lost my inhibitions. I did things automatically."

"Well just go with your instincts, baby," he said softly.

"And I got pregnant on my first time… what if something like that happens again?" she was shaking slightly.

"Not to worry, Lily. I brought a condom with me, you did suggest we might do something," he said. He lifted her chin between a thumb and forefinger. "Look, Lily, nothing bad is going to happen, I promise."

She didn't look convinced or a lot happier.

"There's another problem?" he asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Kinda…" she'd flushed as red as her face by now. "I'm scared I'm going to be a lousy shag." She breathed.

"Oh, Lily," he laughed slightly, putting his arms around her. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" he asked seductively.

Lily sighed slowly. "Alright…"

He grinned before attacking her with a strong succession of passionate kisses. Lily put her hands on his sides and smoothed them. He moved himself so he was lying on top of her. She started to undo the buttons on his shirt. His hands had moved under her shirt. She smiled softly, sitting up and lifting the top up over her head. Robbie flung his shirt off at the same time. He cupped one breast through her bra, while the other hand moved down to the buckle of her jeans. Robbie kissed her again. He undid her bra and pulled her jeans off. Lily moaned his name in delight. He smirked.

"Shit," Lily cursed, "Robbie!"

He removed her knickers and pulled his jeans off, Lily lying panting beneath him. He kissed her, pressing his lips to her collarbone.

"How are you so damn sexy?" he exclaimed, as he lay on top of her.

That moment Lily's mobile went off. The couple both let out enormous groans, "can you pass that, Robbie?"

He stretched out his arm and passed her the item. It was her mother. "Shhh," she told Robbie, as she flipped up the top of the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

Robbie strained his ears and could hear Lily's mother ask, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Mum," Lily said bluntly.

"Is Robert still there?"

"Yes, he's just… uh… telling me all the rules," Lily said, wincing. "Of… uh… pregnancy."

"Are you okay? Lily?" her mother asked harshly, picking up the strain in her voice.

"Fine, Mum, fine," she replied, watching Robbie's face contorting in pain. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Lily hung the phone up.

"Fuck!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Sorry," Lily said, running her hands over his broad shoulders.

"It's not your fault, but I really don't like your mother much, right now," he said.

"Neither do I," Lily admitted. "Carry on," she invited.

A few minutes later, Robbie lay at her side.

"I don't know what you were worried about, Lily, you were awesome," he said, stroking her hair.

They heard the key turning in the lock downstairs. "That's Dad coming home, I think he was bringing some business guy with him."

They quickly dressed, before moving to the door. Lily gave him one final kiss, before leaving the room.

A/N Please, review, we deserve it ;P


	8. Chapter 7

A/N This story is CO-written with the wonderful James' Lily Flower

**Chapter 7**

"Hey, Mum, how was work?" James asked from his seat in the sitting room, as his mother shut the door.

"Tiring, same as usual really…" his mother trailed off.

"You made dinner?" she said, looking at a pan, boiling on the cooker, "Oh, sweetheart, that was so helpful of you!" Mrs Potter smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't want to when you got in," James said softly, giving her a short hug. "Dad and I have already eaten, but we saved some for you."

"Thank you, honey. Sorry I'm late, Mr Evans asked me to work an extra shift," she explained.

It was actually rather amusing that Mrs Potter worked for Mr Evans. Lily's father owned the posh hotel that Mrs Potter worked at. Ever since he'd made the connection between his daughter's classmate and his employee, he'd had a personal vendetta against Mrs Potter. James imagined it would only get worse once Mr Evans found out he was the father of his grandchild. He grinned to himself as he put some food out for his mother. He still couldn't believe he was going to be a father. Even more, he couldn't believe that Lily was the mother.

He sat down next to his mother on the sofa as she began to eat. She looked incredibly tired. Though this was hardly surprising. His mother was a rather plump, middle-aged witch. She was the main income for the family, as James' father was narcoleptic. She'd always had a bad relationship with her boss, ever since he'd caught her using magic during working hours one day. He'd tried to fire her then. Since that incident magic had been strictly forbidden. Then he'd discovered that James had a fascination with his daughter that she was less than happy about. His grudge on James' mother had deepened even more since then.

"Mum, I need to talk to you about something," he said softly.

"About what, honey?" she asked, looking up from her meal, an inquisitive look shining in her blue eyes.

"I need to discuss it with both you and Dad," he said quietly. Mrs Potter studied him carefully. He'd always been a boisterous child, but residing in the society ruled by people like Lily Evans, his poorer profile had quickly calmed to save him from ridicule.

"Well, I'll finish eating and then we'll go and talk to your father," she said, in an understanding tone.

Mrs Potter trusted James completely. He had a kind of adult manner that was filled with wisdom beyond his years. This was why Mrs Potter trusted him in most, if not all, his endeavours. She felt he was ready to deal with the consequences.

James pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Mum," he said affectionately. After giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, he withdrew and padded off to his room. He was obviously distressed and Mrs Potter was desperate to find out why and to help him in any way possible.

She hastily finished eating and walked up to her bedroom. James was sitting on the edge of the bed, next to her husband. Her son gave her a weak smile as she rested her back against the headboard.

"Alright?" he asked dexterously.

"Yes, honey, what's bothering you though?" she asked.

James fixed her with a considerate look, but kept silent.

"Something the matter, son?" Mr Potter asked.

"Um… I have something important to tell you, mum, dad," James said slowly, after a lengthy pause.

"What is it, darling?" his mother asked gently.

"Um… I found out something pretty amazing last night, well I think it's amazing and, anyway, I've been trying to figure out how to tell you," he paused to look at them nervously.

"Go on," Mr Potter encouraged.

James took a deep breath and ran one hand through his hair. "Mum, you know Mr Evans' daughter, Lily?"

"Yes," she said slowly, taking time to consider where said girl might come into this.

"Well, you know how I've always said how much I like her," James continued reluctantly.

"Yes, son," his father said, smiling at his son's youthful attraction.

"Well… I went to her party and she was drunk, _very drunk_… and, uh, _then we slept together_," he said the last at a whisper and blushed at his parents.

"You slept with Lily Evans?!" his mother asked in wide eyed shock. "Merlin, if her father finds out…"

"Yes, I know, Mum, you'll probably loose your job," he replied. "But he'd need a warrant."

"Wouldn't stop him," she said lowly.

"He probably knows…" James interrupted.

"What?! How?!" Mr Potter asked.

"Lily's pregnant."

* * *

"I just don't see why I have to go!" Lily argued. "It's not like you're going to let me decide if he'll get the job or not, since you already hired him."

Lily sat in the car pouting. Her parents had practically dragged her out to the car. They were going to meet her new private teacher, Benjy Fenwick, he sounded like an old, grumpy, fat arsehole. Lily couldn't understand why she had to meet him now, she'd be spending more than enough time with him, when the lessons began, and besides, she had made plans with Gwen to go to the cinema. Her parents were just so unfair! No other parents would force a child to meet an old man, when their child already had made other plans.

"Lily, you'll go because we say so! Now stop complaining and fix your hair, it looks a right mess." Her mother snapped at her, while wrinkling her nose.

"Mum." Lily growled back.

"Stop it, both of you." Her father snapped. "Enough."

"I wanted to see that film-" Lily whined.

"And it'll still be in the cinema next week." Her father interrupted.

"I don't care! I wanted to see it now, not next week! Next week everybody will have seen it, but it's got the premiere today and I wanted to be the first of my friends, who saw it!" Lily cried out, she wasn't used to being refused anything. "I bet that snoopy Lauren from down the road doesn't have to wait till next week to see it, she's probably sitting on the front seat of the cinema right as we speak. Her parents let her do anything she wants!"

"Yes, well, Lauren didn't let some random guy knock her up at a party she threw without her parents' knowledge!" Her mother bit out.

"Silence, now, especially you Lily, I don't want you to say another word until we arrive, and when we do, you'll behave like the perfect little lady!" Her father ordered firmly. "Am I making myself clear?"

Lily snorted a 'hmph' and looked out the window, ignoring her father's last question.

"AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?" Her father bellowed.

Lily just kept staring out the window, not showing any visible sign that she'd heard her father's loud voice.

"Lily, I want you to answer me right now, I'll ground you for a month, take away the phone in your room, AND get rid of that pigeon of yours, so you won't be able to have contact with any of your friends!" Her father yelled at the top of his lungs.

Lily gasped loudly. "You wouldn't dare! Besides you told me not to say anything until we arrived, so by not answering I only followed your orders!" Lily cried indignantly. "And by the way it's an owl, not a pigeon!"

* * *

"We've got a reservation." Mr Evans firmly told the waiter, when they finally arrived at the restaurant.

"Yes, what's the name?" Asked the waiter, a young man in the middle of his twenties, with a tendency to loose wrists.

"Evans." Mr. Evans replied arrogantly.

"Ahh, yes of course Mr. Evans, a table for four at 5 o'clock. Follow me." The waiter suggested, while walking in the direction of a table in the corner.

"So, where is this Benjy-dude?" Lily asked when they had finally made it to their seats and sat down.

"Lily! I won't tolerate such language, speak properly!" Her mother scolded her.

"He should be here any minute darling, don't you worry, I'm sure you'll like him, he had such fine recommendations. Let me tell you, he graduated top of his class at Beauxbaton!" Mr. Evans answered to Lily's question, obviously regretting being so hard to her earlier, and trying to make up for it now.

"When was that, in the last century?" Lily snorted bitingly, while fingering the expensive bracelet, resting on her left hand.

"Come now, darling, be a bit more optimistic! If you promise to behave, I'll buy you a present on our way home!" Mr. Evans beamed; he hated to see his little girl upset.

"Well, I suppose I could give him a chance, what did you have in mind? I mean for a present?" Lily asked, softening up a bit.

Mr. Evans smiled good-naturedly at his daughter, when she behaved like that, he could almost imagine that she was still the little girl he used to take to the park every Sunday, where he would swing her for hours until she'd laughingly beg him to stop. How he missed those time.

"Well, I was thinking, I'd take you to that favourite store of yours, what's it called, and let you pick out anything you want. I think you deserve it, after all that you've been through lately." Her father told her softly.

"What's the point in getting new clothes? Soon I won't be able to wear them anyway. And they'll be out of fashion by the time I'm small enough to wear them again" Lily sulked her mood darkening once again. Then she noticed a guy, who'd just walked into the restaurant, he was fucking hot, he had blond hair that looked softer than silk, Lily could think of nothing but how it would feel to slide her hands through his perfect hair that hung loosely, some of it falling into his eyes, so he'd have to shake it our every other second. The guy had an air of casualty about him, his tight button-up shirt made the muscles at his chest look very defined and gorgeous, though it was nothing compared to the expensive looking jeans that made his ass look so firm. But when Lily noticed his eyes, she forgot everything else, he had such grey eyes, she'd never seen anything quite like them, they held a sparkle in them, like he found everything around him amusing, but still they made him look older and wiser, even though he couldn't possible be more than 20.

Behind the gorgeous young man entered an old man. He was grey and balding and had a rather large waist. Lily sighed, this was obviously her tutor. She watched as this man waited behind the blonde one, who was asking for a table from the waiter there. She turned to her parents and turned their gazes to the older man. "Is that him?" She enquired.

"Ah yes, that's Mr. Fenwick." Mr. Evans answered. "Now remember what you promised, Lily, behave properly!" Lily sighed disappointedly; she couldn't have imagined a worse tutor. She glanced briefly towards the young man again; before she turned her gaze down to stare at her plate.

"Mr. Evans, it's a great pleasure to meet you again, and your beautiful wife, of course." Said a voice behind Lily, but she didn't turn around, she wasn't so sure, she could be polite towards this old man.

"Mr. Fenwick, pleasure to meet you too!" Mr. Evans said warmly. "And please call me David!"

"Oh, Mr. Fenwick, I think you're just trying to flatter." Lily's mother giggled, which made Lily nauseous, she just couldn't stand it when her mum did that, she sounded absolutely ridiculous and retarded! "I'd be honoured if you'd call me Julianne." Oh my god! Her mother had just used her 'flirty'-voice. Disgusting! "Have you met our daughter Lily?"

"Well, then I suppose both of you should call me Benjy. Hello Lily, I'm really glad I finally get to meet you, your parents have told me so much about you!" Lily had to use all of her will power not to say something bitchy. She had promised her father. Slowly and demonstratingly she turned towards her new teacher, and when she saw him, she almost gasped, this couldn't be! But it was, it was the young man she'd checked out before, and he was going to be her new tutor! That meant she'd get the chance to look at him all during their lessons. Maybe it wouldn't be so boring after all.

"Don't worry it can't all be true." Lily said flirtingly. "Benjy, was it? I love that name." She told him huskily while gesturing for him to sit down beside her.

"Hi there," said another voice from behind David. "I'm Mark and I'm your server for tonight, would you like to order some drinks?"

Benjy took a seat beside Lily as her father began to speak, "well we'll have a bottle of the house red and a sparkling water, what would you like Benjy?"

"Um, a glass of chardonnay?" Benjy enquired.

"Certainly, sir," the waiter replied, taking down the order.

"Darling?" Mr Evans asked his daughter.

"Ummm..." Lily started.

"And no alcohol, Lillian," her mother said sternly.

Lily swore under her breath, careful not to let her parents or Benjy pick it up. "A coke then, Mum."

"Anything else?" the waiter asked.

"Not for now," Julianne said, "and four glasses for the water, three for the wine."

"Thank you," Benjy said, as Lily played with her hair.

"So, Benjy, tell us more about yourself. What does your parents do?" David enquired.

Lily sighed; it was so typical her father to ask about something like that. "Well, my father works at the ministry of magic, and my mum…" Lily tuned him out, and looked at him again, he was so gorgeous. Lily moved her right foot a little closer to his left leg until she could touch him, then she let her foot go a little up his leg to caress it. "… my parents they always were hard working they…" Lily could hear Benjy make a little gasp, he stole a quick glance at her and moved his leg hurriedly away. "… er, they, they always worked hard, yes… " Lily grinned, she could tell he was completely speechless, she loved having that effect on men.

"Is something wrong, Benjy?" Julianne asked concerned.

"No, I- I think I need to use the bathroom, if you don't mind?" Benjy asked flustered.

"Of course, we won't mind, Benjy." Lily replied hurriedly before her parents got the chance. "Do you know, where it is? Let me show you." She jumped up from her seat, without letting Benjy answer, grabbed his hand, and let him towards the bathroom.

When they reached the bathrooms Lily made sure Benjy stood right in front of the ladies room. "Excuse me I have to get-" She reached for the door handle to the ladies room and made sure her breasts brushed him in the process, so he could feel, just what she had to offer a man. "-by."

Benjy removed himself immediately, as if he'd been burned. "Oh, sorry."

Lily smirked and walked inside the ladies room. She knew she had quite an effect on Benjy, and she'd make sure to get him even more uncomfortable and stuttering before the dinner was over. Lily always got what she wanted, and right now, she wanted Benjy.

A/N Please review, then we promise, you'll get a fast update! xD


	9. Chapter 8

A/N This story is CO-written with James' Lily Flower.

**Chapter 8**

"Wouldn't stop him," she said lowly.

"He probably knows…" James interrupted.

"What?! How?!" Mr Potter asked.

"Lily's pregnant."

There was a long, expectant pause filling the bedroom. James face was lined with worry and his parents' with great shock. James looked at both of them keenly, waiting for either to say something.

His mother was the first to speak. "And you're the father?" she asked.

"Seemingly," James replied, shrugging.

"Congratulations are in order, I believe," Mr Potter said, grinning slightly.

"Yes, congratulations, honey," his wife agreed.

"You're not mad?" James asked, looking at them incredulously.

"No, James," his father said," you're old enough to live your own life. There's no point in us lecturing you about things you already know. Besides, what's done is done. Lecturing you will not reverse the pregnancy."

"No," the dark-haired boy replied slowly. "Thanks for the support, Dad."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother!" Mrs Potter exclaimed, good-naturedly. "I feel too young to be a grandmother!"

James sighed. "I think Lily's too young to be a mother," he said bluntly.

"That's a point, have you two got an arrangement?" his father asked.

"What do you mean?" James asked, frowning slightly.

"For the care of the baby?" Mr Potter clarified.

"Uh, yes," James murmured, "but I'll need your help."

"We will help you however we can," his mother promised, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Lily doesn't want anything to do with it," James said sadly. "She was going to give it up for adoption."

"_Was_ going to?"

"Yes, I'm going to have it," James revealed, smiling to himself. "What would you say to the idea of me dropping out of school?"

His parents shared a look of aversion to the idea; it was clearly not what they desired to hear. "Um…" his mother started, "you shouldn't feel you have to," she said finally.

"James, I'll look after the kid during term-time," Mr Potter said, "I stay home anyway. You are entitled to a full education. Nothing should take that right away."

James bit his lip, "you shouldn't have to look after my child."

"It's no problem, James, we're quite happy to," his mother said.

James smiled at them and moved to give them each, in turn, a hug. "Thank you," he whispered gratefully.

"So, when's it due?" his mother asked in an offhanded manner; and the Potter-Evans baby finally had a home

* * *

"Good morning," Lily said, rising from the chair at her desk. It was Benjy's first day on the estate and he was about to progress with their first lesson together.

"Good morning, Miss Evans," Benjy greeted politely.

"Lily will do," she said. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Was fine," he replied in a nonchalant manner.

"I didn't sleep well at all," Lily stated, giving him a meaningful look. "I was all alone," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, um, did you miss the baby's father?" he asked, looking away from her suggestive gaze.

"No," she said, laughter silvering her voice. She fixed him with a look as if to say 'of course not.'

He frowned, "you don't?" he asked, confused.

"No, I have _no _romantic attachments to James… actually I have no romantic attachments to anyone," she lied, returning to her indicative behaviour. "I would like to though…"

"Oh. I'm sure your parents won't be too impressed with the idea of you getting a boyfriend after this," he reasoned, indicating to her stomach. Something about Lily's demeanour was making him feel rather hot and uncomfortable. And as much as he tried to ignore it, he just couldn't.

Lily gave a yap of laughter. "What my parents don't know won't hurt them."

"In theory I should tell them," he warned.

"But you won't," Lily said, sitting down on her sofa-bed next to him.

"Won't I?" he challenged.

"No, because I will make it worth your while," she said, smiling at him tantalisingly.

Benjy raised an eyebrow at her, but otherwise stayed silent. "Shall we start the lesson?" he asked.

"Okay, I do need someone to teach me…" she moved a bum-width closer to him.

"Um… I thought we could do some charms work this morning," he said. He was having trouble thinking and he couldn't decide whether Lily was purposely being suggestive. Surely not!?

"Whatever," Lily said, looking down at her nails. At the moment she couldn't care less about school work. She was beginning to feel rather frustrated at Benjy's unconsciousness. She bit the inside of her lip and inched closer to him.

"So… um… what was the last thing you studied...? In charms…?" he asked, wincing as Lily placed a hand on his thigh.

"Benjy, I have a proposition for you…" she said, looking deeply into his grey eyes.

"What?" he asked huskily.

"Look at me," she commanded.

He drew his gaze up and down her body. The little redhead was delectable, he had to admit it. Lily smiled at the way his eyes ran up and down her figure.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

He nodded slowly, "what's your proposition?"

"While you're here you're going to have a huge lack of potential girlfriends, etcetera, right?" she said.

"Right," he agreed.

"And I will have a lack of potential boyfriends, etcetera, since I'm not in school," she continued.

"Yeah."

"Well, we don't _have _to be lonely," she stated.

"What are you getting at?" he asked.

She pressed a single finger to his lips, letting her other hand wander higher up his thigh. "_Be with me._"

"How-?"

Lily cut him off by kissing him strongly on the lips. He grabbed at her arse and pulled her into his lap, so that she was straddling his thighs. She pressed herself closer to him, her breasts pressing suggestively into his chest. She placed her tongue inside his mouth, exploring the unfamiliar man. He pushed her onto her back and lay on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he attacked her lips with demanding kisses.

"Lily," he growled.

She ran her fingers through his hair, before running them around his shoulders and to the first button on his shirt.

He recollected his thoughts, "Lily…" she looked up at him questioningly. "Not here, not now…"

"If not here…where? If not now…when?" she asked.

"I'll think on it," he promised, pulling back from her.

She reluctantly let him go, watching as he stood and left the room to compose himself. She was now desperately turned on and frustrated.

"Robbie…" she whined, as if hoping the other man would suddenly appear and finish what Benjy had started.

A/N Read and review guys, we won't update again, before we've got at least 5 reviews!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N This story is CO-written with James' Lily Flower

**Chapter 9**

"…So we had just ordered our food, and everything was going absolutely terrific, I mean, I was sure to get laid, but then," Sirius paused dramatically, "she took a bite of MY food! I mean, she had a plate full of nice salad! And then I ask her if she doesn't like, what she ordered, and she's like 'yeah it's great'!? If it's fine, then why does she steal from MY plate!" He yelped scandalized. "It was a big turn off! Don't get me wrong, she was gorgeous alright, but you DO NOT take food from a guy's plate, at least not if that guy is me! I'm a teenager; I need all the food I can get."

"So I take it you didn't get laid that night after all?" A bored voice sounded from the corner of the room.

"Remus, my dear friend, of course I got laid! I'd already wasted money on her! But I have to say, she'll NEVER get a call from me!" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Speaking of dates, have you heard about James and Evans, Remus?" He asked with a quick glance towards James. "It turns out they're not only dating, but they've already SLEPT together, seems like you're the only virgin now, Remmy."

"Oh my god! James, that's great! Congratulations! So you finally got her, huh?"

"Well... You see... there were a few misunderstandings between Lily and I... Turns out we aren't actually dating..." James said avoiding Remus' gaze.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Well, I assumed that since we'd slept together, we were dating because Lily wouldn't just sleep with random guys, right?" He asked unsurely. "But then when we heard Caradoc talking yesterday, I just had to see her... So I went over to her house… and..." James' eyes glazed over and he wouldn't meet their gazes. "She told me that she was really pissed that night and doesn't even remember anything… and that she'd NEVER even consider dating someone like me..."

"Gosh, James, I didn't know… I'm really sorry." Remus mumbled, not quite sure of what to say.

"Yeah, it's not your fault… But at least she's letting me keep our child," James eyes lit up when he mentioned the unborn baby.

Sirius and Remus both looked stunned at him for a moment, then said, "WHAT?"

"So you mean to say that Caradoc was actually telling the truth!?" Sirius yelped shocked.

Remus looked annoyed, because he was obviously missing something. "What's this about a child? And what's Caradoc _Dearborn_ got to do with anything!?"

James wouldn't hold Remus' gaze. He turned away, looking over his shoulder. Then he looked at a spot on his desk, where he'd left a cup for too long. There was a ring from some butterbeer. "She's pregnant…" James said quietly.

Remus looked up, finally understanding. "Lily is pregnant with your kid?" He asked slowly.

James nodded slowly and wearily. He still wouldn't meet Remus' gaze, so he continued looking around in his bedroom, he'd forgotten to make his bed. Not that it mattered, since Sirius, who was now occupying it, would have messed it up thoroughly.

"I still can't believe Caradoc was actually telling the truth!" Sirius stated. "It's so unlike him, 99 per cent of the crap that comes out of his mouth are lies to impress girls! I was so sure he was just trying to seem interesting!" He continued stunned.

"Sirius, I don't really think that's what you should be focusing on right now!" Remus commented sharply.

"What? Oh right, well, James, what did she say? Did she refuse to get an abortion? I'll have you know you're in no way responsible for this child, since you aren't married! Believe me, I've checked it!" Sirius said, quickly forgetting all about Caradoc.

James looked speechless for a second, then, "Sirius, I wouldn't_ let _her get an abortion! That child is a part of Lily and I, it's a miracle! Besides, Lily doesn't want the child, so I'm taking it." He said, not quite sure if he should be glad about taking the baby or sad about Lily not wanting it.

"What? Do you mean to say that you are agreeing to _keep_ it!? Are you insane? Having a child means you have to be responsible! And you won't have any fun at all, because you'll have to baby sit the baby! Come on, mate! Be realistic, you can't care for a child, you're gone for the biggest part of the year, what do you plan to do? Take it with you to Hogwarts?" Sirius shouted.

"Of course I won't take him with me to Hogwarts! I planned on dropping out of school-"

"WHAT? Are you out of your mind!?" Sirius interrupted him.

"Sirius, shut up! As I was saying, I was planning on dropping out of school, but my parents promised to take care of him when I'm gone. But I'll go home on every single holiday and Hogsmeade-weekend to see him, and maybe I can talk to Dumbledore about visiting him on the other weekends sometimes too. What do you think, Remus?" James asked hopefully.

"Well, James, I… Well, are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Remus stuttered.

"Of course I'm doing the right thing! I-" James began but Remus interrupted him.

"Relax James, it's just that… well, your parents they… er, they aren't exactly rich, they can barely make a living now and what when the baby comes? Babies are pretty expensive, or so I've heard." Remus reasoned trying not to upset James even more.

"I _have_ thought about that! And I'm going to work all I can during the holidays, so I can help support James jr." James stated proudly.

"James jr.!? Will you just listen to yourself James!? You can't let Evans do this! She's ruining your life, her and that… that thing will ruin your life! I won't let you do it!" Sirius shouted.

James face had become pale and his eyes shone with hatred towards his best mate. "Don't you dare say that they'll ruin my life, when this is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me!" James got up and punched Sirius right in the face.

"Remus, you can't agree with him!?" James cried.

Remus and Sirius shared a glance. Remus bit his bottom lip, "James, I…"

James frowned. "Don't you guys see… this is a miracle?"

Remus sighed, running a hand through his hair, "it's not as simple as that."

"Why?" James growled.

"For bloody hell's sake, James. You think being a father sounds nice cause you got Evans pregnant... but you're treating this baby like a toy. It's not! It needs looking after properly!" Remus yelled frustrated.

James looked shocked at him. "Remus, I know that! Of course I know that. And, admittedly I probably wouldn't have done this so willingly if Lily weren't the mother, but… That doesn't mean I'm not taking this seriously. I thought a lot about it before I talked to my parents and this is simply the only solution. I can't let my son be raised by total strangers, I just can't."

"I can't deal with listening to this crap anymore!" Sirius snapped, "You're loosing your mind, James."

"Sirius, I-"

"Come on, Remus," he said sharply, "let's go."

Sirius grabbed Remus' arm and stormed out of the room. James heard them walking down the stairs and say goodbye to his mother. He sighed, how could they be so heartless? Couldn't they understand how precious this was to him?

* * *

Lucky for Lily, Robbie was coming that morning to do a check-up. Benjy had given her a break from their work (charms and transfiguration) and she was lying on her bed, cursing Benjy's rebuttal of her advances. Was that man made of stone? She wasn't used to being refused, particularly in her own home. But she wasn't worried; the foundations of Benjy's denial were already chipping. He'd obviously wanted her. And soon Lily would have the nineteen year old man in her bed.

She was pouting slightly and staring at the ceiling when there was a knock on her door. She'd completely forgotten Robbie was visiting and since Benjy was having a break in the kitchen, Lily assumed it was one of her parents home early or one of her friends.

"Come in," she said, not moving her gaze.

Robbie padded in and closed the door quietly behind himself. "Hi," he said. "Whatever's the matter?" he asked, when he noticed her facial expression.

She looked up at him. "Hey, Robbie," she greeted, immediately taking on a flirtatious attitude.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

"Nothing's wrong, not anymore… not now you're here…" she gave him a tempting smile. "Come and join me," she indicated to a space next to her on the bed.

He sat down next to her, watching her carefully. She was wearing a short Elle skirt with a strapless pink top. "I've missed you," he said simply.

"I've missed you too," she replied, truthfully. She watched him place his check-up case on the floor and before he could open it, she crept closer to him and put her arms around him from behind. He smiled, relaxing into her embrace. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and he turned around to kiss her more strongly. He laid her body out beneath him, his hands caressing her sides.

She quickly removed his shirt and Robbie frowned. "Slow down," he laughed.

"_Can't_," Lily whined, flipping him onto his back.

Robbie ran his hands up her thighs and up her skirt to caress her arse. She took this as a sign to continue her ministrations and reached out to unbuckle his work trousers. He laughed again, "whoa! Lily, calm down!"

But she was already pulling off her top, "Robbie, please, I need this…"

He nodded, his mouth going dry.

"Fuck me."

His voice vanished and he could only nod again.

Ten minutes later they lay together, laughing and panting.

"It has to be said, you are bloody gorgeous, Lily," Robbie said, grinning.

She smiled back, kissing him soundly on the lips. He cupped her cheeks and looked deeply into her green eyes.

There was a knock on the door. It was Benjy. "Lily, are you ready to continue with our lessons?"

"Dr. Dearborn is just doing a check-up," she said, indicating for Robbie to dress. She pulled her clothes back on also. Robbie grabbed out the scanner he had brought and quickly set it up, meanwhile, Lily let Benjy in. He cast a watchful eye over the room, before taking a seat at her desk. Robbie quickly scanned her belly before packing the equipment away.

"I'll just show Dr. Dearborn to the door and then I'll be back," she said, pausing at the door.

In the hallway, Lily looked around to check no-one was watching. The she reached out and gave Robbie a firm kiss on the lips. "See you soon."

"Yeah. I'll miss you until then. I wish I could see you more often," he said slowly.

"Me too. But I can't risk my parents finding out," she breathed, planting another kiss to his lips. "However, if you ever fancy coming at night, I do have a balcony. Dad keeps the dogs inside between seven and nine usually."

"Okay, see you," he said, "and look after yourself."

Lily could hear the strong warning in his tone. "Bye, Robbie."

A/N PLease, press the review button :)


	11. Chapter 10

A/N This story is CO-written with James' Lily Flower

**Chapter 10**

"Benjy."

He heard a whispered voice against his ear. It sounded like the voice of the typical hot, blonde slut that had been colouring his dream.

He moaned loudly, trying to return to the girl in his dreams.

"Benjy, wake up," the voice repeated.

He opened his eyes hesitantly and was met with a pair of glistening green eyes. He stretched slightly under the sheets, gazing in confusion at the figure.

She pressed a hand to his bicep, watching his body awake. He allowed his eyes to slowly gaze over her. She was wearing a knee-length, pink, silk nightgown and her red locks were left curling down her back. She looked _very seductive_.

"Lily?" he asked, looking at his pupil in bewilderment. "Is something the matter?"

"I wanted to know if you'd thought about my offer," she stated, leaning back on her ankles at the bottom of his bed.

"Your offer?" he asked, "which particular offer?"

"Can we have an intimate relationship?" she asked, pressing a finger to her lip, suggestively.

"Hmm…?" he said sleepily. "It's too late; can we have this conversation tomorrow?"

"Benjy," Lily called again and preventing him from going back to sleep. She crawled over his figure, her nightgown brushing over his senses. She bent her head low and kissed him slowly.

He brought his fingers up to her face and gently pulled her lips off his. "We can't do this, Lily. I'm your tutor, not your bedding partner."

She pouted and let her palms fall to his naked chest. "Benjy, you don't understand how much I want this," she breathed.

"I can't give it to you," he said. She lent forward and he got a clear view of her cleavage. "Your parents are in the opposite room," he added.

"And they're asleep, baby," she promised. One of her hands was wandering along the side of his ribcage. Out of instinct, Benjy found one of his hands resting on her thigh. She gave a purr at the touch. "Keep going, Benjy," she groaned, straddling him more firmly.

"I'm loosing control," he winced as her hips came into contact with his.

"I want you to loose control," she smirked.

They both heaved a breath, Lily's hands caressing his shoulders.

"I can't, Lily, I'm sorry," he said, rolling the younger girl off him.

"I suppose I'll see you in the morning," she said standing.

Benjy got the distinctive feeling she hadn't given up yet. She didn't seem like the kind of girl to give up so easily.

"Night, Lily."

"Goodnight," she closed the door behind her as she left.

* * *

"Morning, Mrs Potter," Pauline Lewis said in her gravely voice as Claire Potter walked into the hotel early on a Monday morning. The woman in front of her had long brown hair pulled back in an immaculate bun. She wore a bland, grey skirt suit and schooled wire glasses. Pauline was the deputy manager at Mr Evans' hotel. Like her boss, she was a strict, unforgiving woman.

"Good morning," Mrs Potter said slowly, taking off her cloak and hanging it up in her locker.

"Mr Evans would like to see you in his office," Miss Lewis said sharply. "I suggest you hurry, he didn't sound happy."

"What is this about?" Mrs Potter asked, biting her lips. She didn't need any more reasons for David Evans to want to fire her.

"I'm not sure," Pauline replied, "he didn't say."

"Okay," Mrs Potter replied, tensely.

She walked out of the staff room and along the corridor. She opened the door until she came to the front of the hotel. A few guests were sitting in the breakfast room as she walked past. She took a turning around the back of the main reception, to where Mr Evans' office was located.

Claire took a deep breath and gave two uneven knocks on the solid door. Her hand quivered, as she waited for Mr Evans to reply.

"Come in," Mr Evans said in his low baritone voice.

Mrs Potter pulled the door handle down and pushed the door open slowly. Mr Evans was staring up at her, when he realised who it was his neutral face turned into a frown.

"Mrs Potter," he said coldly.

"You asked to see me," she said slowly, wringing her hands with nerves.

"Yes," he said, folding his hands over the top of the desk.

The room grew silent. Mrs Potter watched him, listening to the roaring chimes of the clock next to his desk. He sighed loudly, "have you talked to your son recently?" he asked. He said the word 'son' distastefully.

"How recently?" she asked, putting off the subject at hand.

Mr Evans stood, his eyes boring into her. "Mrs Potter, has your son told you anything important in the last month?"

She nodded slowly but didn't say anything.

"Lily's pregnant," he said, his jaw set squarely.

She bit her lip, waiting for the storm to come. Waiting for him to yell at her. About how Lily's pregnancy was all her fault. However, he remained silent after the sentence and Mrs Potter took this as an opportunity to speak.

"I know," she said quietly. "James is ecstatic."

Mr Evans ignored this comment. "What the hell was the boy doing near my girl?" he asked sharply.

Mrs Potter shrugged, "James is too old to keep tabs on. I trust him… we all know how much he claims to love your daughter…"

"And he'll never get her!" Mr Evans said in a cold whisper.

Claire looked timidly up at him, before deciding to speak. "That can hardly be our decision, who knows; maybe Lily'll change her mind when she sees..."

"I said, he'll never get her," Mr. Evans interrupted her, in a dangerously low voice.

"You're not looking forward to the birth then?" Mrs Potter asked, half in awe, but half of her really knowing the answer already. "I know Lily isn't, but it is your grandchild..."

"No," Mr Evans said, "it isn't. My baby wants nothing to do with it and therefore I'm not interested either."

"And your wife?" Claire asked, anxious for any bubble of hope that would hold her son's frail family together.

"What about her?" David asked coldly.

"Is she excited?"

"My wife feels the same as I," he said.

She sighed, "But what about lily? Surely she'll want to see her first born grow up? The decision about giving the baby up for adoption was probably just a rash one made by a scared child? When she calms down and gets to think a bit more about it, I'm sure she'll reconsider..."

"No she will not! End of discussion!" Growled Mr. Evans.

"How do you know?" Mrs Potter asked, "you can't see the future!"

"No, but I know my daughter," he snarled, "and she. Does. Not. Like. Him."

"People and feelings change!" Mrs Potter cried. She felt heartbroken, mostly because she knew these negative feelings were to her own son… _her baby_.

"Not ones like these!" Mr Evans snapped. "Lily has made up her mind and it will stay that way."

"But-"

"Claire, I didn't call you here to discuss my daughter's feelings," David interrupted. "I called you because I have a message for you and your disobedient offspring. If the boy comes near her again I will kill him. I won't warn you again… I will _kill _him."

Mrs Potter looked shocked. She wrung her hands together, knowing he was serious.

"Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

"Perfectly, sir," she replied.

"Good," he gave a twisted, insincere smile. "I will allow him on the property once more, to pick up the baby when it's born."

Claire nodded, "okay."

"Good, now get to work," he snapped.

"Yes, sir," she said turning for the door.

"Oh, and Potter…"

"Yes?"

"I'm watching you, one slip-up and you're out," he told her sharply.

Mrs Potter bit her tongue and closed the door behind her. She walked briskly until she reached the staff room. It was empty because everyone else was working. She sat on the edge of one of the leather sofas and began to cry. Her boss now wanted to fire her and kill her son. She was sure James wouldn't believe her and would endanger his life by going to see the girl he claimed to love. She wondered what made Lily Evans so worth the effort. But either way she had to protect him, it was her duty as a mother. And soon it would be James', to protect his own child. How time had passed and now he was expecting his first child. She hoped that Lily's mind would change in time and James would be living the life he'd always dreamed of with his love and child.

* * *

It was three o'clock and James was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a mug of butterbeer. He was also reading a book he had borrowed from the local library on baby and child-care. It had suddenly occurred to him that he knew nothing about babies and not wanting James Junior to accidentally end up neglected, he had done the only thing he could think of… _study_.

He was finding the book rather difficult to understand. It was obviously written for someone with some small experience with offspring and definitely not aimed at teenage boys who were about to become parents for the first time. He was beginning to get worried as he turned over the leaves of the pages. There was so much to do. He'd never remember it all. He wondered how he could ever become a good parent to his son. And the book seemed to talk as if _mummy _was the total power and once she was present everything would be alright.

But mummy wouldn't be present and James had to learn to solve these problems himself. He bit his lip as he re-read the same sentence for the sixth time. _Discipline and routine need to be established immediately to ensure good behaviour throughout childhood. _James sighed; they were talking about a baby not a naughty puppy. He ruffled his hair, taking another swig of butterbeer. Was Sirius right? Was this really going to end as a disaster? James couldn't believe that thought. This baby was a miracle created by his love for Lily Evans.

The door opened and James frowned, his father was upstairs and his mother didn't finish her shift for another four hours. None-the-less, Mrs Potter walked in the door looking rather flustered.

"Hello, sweetheart," she greeted, placing her handbag on the work-surface, "what are you reading?"

"A book on childcare," he answered, his eyes continuing to trace the page lightly.

"Why?" she asked, slowly untying her cloak.

"Because I'm really worried I don't know anything about caring for children," he admitted.

"Oh, James, his mother laughed, coming up behind him and placing a pair of comforting arms around him. "Don't be silly… those books won't tell you anything."

He looked at her sceptically.

"Honestly most of it is instinct… you'll get it straight away. The doctor will tell you all you need to know and you'll have your father and I to help," she smiled. "Is Lily's doctor delivering the baby?"

"I'd imagine so," James replied, "he's supposed to be the best in the country and the Evanses would want for their daughter. But… he's her ex-boyfriend and that worries me- I know he dislikes me, especially now she's pregnant with my baby, and I know she wouldn't say no if he suggested something. And I don't think he'd be willing to help me in any way."

"You know him then?" Claire asked.

"Not well," James replied, "he's the older brother of one of Lily's friends, who I share a dorm with at school."

"I see; surely if he's a doctor a human life will be more important then a grudge against the father," she supposed.

James nodded, "he's supposed to be really professional."

"Then I'm sure he won't touch Lily in any way," she grinned, "school starts back soon, are you looking forward to it?"

"Yeah… it'll be nice to get my mind off Lily and the baby for a bit," he told her. "I'm going to Diagon Alley Sirius to pick up school supplies tomorrow and I'm hoping to visit Lily once again before we leave for song."

His mother instantly became distressed at this idea. "No, James, you mustn't!" she cried.

James raised his head, "why not? I want to see the woman who's carrying my baby."

"You don't understand," Claire continued breathlessly, "I saw Mr Evans today…"

"He didn't fire you?" James insisted.

"No, but he said one mistake and I'm out-"

"What?!" he interrupted for a second time.

"That doesn't matter, James," Mrs Potter groaned. "But you _must not _go to the Evans' house until the baby is born."

"Why?" James frowned. "Mum-"

"Mr Evans has threatened to kill you if you put as much as a foot on their property," she revealed.

James eyes opened widely. "No way," he said.

"That's what he said," Mrs Potter repeated.

"And you believed him?" James asked, in shock.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"I know he's protective of Lily… but surely not that bad," James commented.

"Would you bet your life on it, James?" Mrs Potter asked. James shrugged at her and she continued, "the look of fury in his eyes when he said it… yes, James, I completely believe him- and you should too."

"AND JUST LET LILY DISAPPEAR OUT OF MY LIFE… I think not, mother," he growled.

She raised an eyebrow at him, just as she had when he was a child. "Watch your tone," she warned.

He paced sharply. "There is nothing wrong with my tone," he snapped.

"James, promise me you won't go there," she pleaded, desperately grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry, but that's not a promise I can truthfully make," he said coldly, storming out of the room.

He left his terrified mother sitting at the kitchen table. She let out a strangled sob, realising that Mr Evans was perfectly capable of carrying out his threat… and she knew he would if he needed to.

James swore quietly to himself as he flopped down onto his Gryffindor-red bedsheets. He didn't know why he'd yelled at his mother for trying to protect him from something Mr Evans had threatened to do. Sirius was right. Everything was so fucked up since they'd found out Lily was pregnant. He didn't need this _shit _in his life… why did one stupid mistake have to lead to _this_?

And then he caught his temper, realising where his thoughts had lead him. _This, _this was his baby. It wasn't bad and sleeping with Lily hadn't been a stupid mistake. He bit his lip. No, he'd got it all wrong, life was hard right now but this baby was going to be spectacular and he'd love it as much as he did its mother. He began to cry his pent up emotions into his pillow. Once again, as always, the deep longing bubbled into a need to see Lily.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N This stry is CO-written with James' Lily Flower.

**Chapter 11**

"Hello, Miss Evans is upstairs," the butler said, greeting her familiar group of friends.

"Just go straight up."

Lily was sitting on her plush sofa amongst a pile of pink satin cushions. She smiled slightly when she saw them. She hadn't seen any since her discovery of the pregnancy and she was delighted to have her group back. They came over and consecutively gave her hugs. They all found spaces on her bed to sit apart from Caradoc, who sat next to her.

"How've you been?" Alice asked.

"Is this twat here right?" Marlene asked, gesturing to Caradoc.

"About what?" Lily asked slowly, flicking a piece of red hair out of her eyes.

"You're _Preggers_?" Dorcas asked.

Lily turned to Caradoc, who stood and took a step away from her. Lily stood and followed suit and despite being the shorter of the two, she was obviously the more scary.

"I can't believe you told everyone!" Lily snapped at him, "most of all I can't believe you told Potter. He came to see me! Didn't Robbie tell you not to tell anyone?"

"Kind of," Caradoc replied.

"You should have listened to him!" Lily snapped.

"I'm sorry, Lily," he said quickly.

"I hope you are," Lily spat.

"How is Robbie?" Alice asked timidly, wondering if it would be wise to interrupt the conversation. Her gamble proved to pay off.

"Oh," Lily said with a smile, "he's good… actually, he's bloody wonderful, if you get my drift," she grinned.

"Oooohh," Dorcas said, blushing, "are you sleeping with him?"

Lily nodded casually, trying to suppress the triumphant grin spreading across her face. The other girls' eyes opened widely.

"Wow, Lily, you're _so _lucky! He's sooooo HOT!" said one of them.

"I know," Lily said, twirling one lock of hair around her finger. "But it's hardly surprising he's with someone like me."

There was a low murmur of agreeing "no, of course not"s. Caradoc looked upset; once again they were talking about how hot his brother was. Why couldn't they ever discuss _him _like this?

"Lily, that top's looking very short on you, have you put on weight?" Caradoc asked suddenly.

"She's pregnant!" Marlene exclaimed, always eager to make a fool of Caradoc, "of course she's putting on fucking weight!"

Lily favoured them both with a glare. "I'm not that fat yet, am I?" she asked.

"Course not, Lily," the girls all said hurriedly. Caradoc shook his head, though whether he truly meant this gesture or not, Lily couldn't decide.

"I'm finding it hard to find clothes that fit, already," she admitted, playing nervously with her fringe.

"You'll have to buy some maternity clothes," Alice said sweetly, "Dior have a new autumn range just in."

"Oh," Lily said, looking excited at the prospect. "Let's have a look." She rose and strutted over to her desk. She shook the mouse until her computer turned on. She then

logged into the Dior site, which she had in her favourites and also an account for (under her father's credit card number, of course). She clicked on the search bar and typed in 'pregnancy', before hitting enter. On the screen came a list of baby clothes and images of the tiny outfits. Lily scrolled through the entire range, looking desperately for some maternity outfits.

She sighed loudly and slapped her fists on the desk. "Oh, it's useless, they just don't make maternity clothes… nobody does, they're all just the same! I mean, what the hell am I gonna wear?! Why should babies get them? They're not important!"

"But they are cute, Lily," Marlene said softly, "they're so small! Look at the little arms!"

"Awww, yes," the other girls agreed, giggling.

Lily sighed, casting them all glances that simply said 'shut up'.

"I think they're horrid," Dorcas stated, quickly lying to avoid Lily's wrath.

"I'm glad you agree," Lily said, giving her the smile of a teacher to her most attentive student.

"Oh of course, Dorcas, you're right," Marlene replied.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "you said they were cute," she stated pointedly.

"Well they're overly cute, sickly sweet, so to speak," the other girl said quickly, "too much for me."

"Good," Lily said. "Now what the hell am I going to wear?"

* * *

"Are you going out looking like that, Lily?" her mother asked, as Lily walked downstairs with her bag in her hand. She was wearing a long, flowing, pink, beaded skirt and a cream top that didn't quite cover her expanding belly.

"Mum, to be honest I don't have anything else to wear," she said quietly, flushing at the confession.

Her father looked up at her with wide eyes. "Baby, what about that new Gucci top I brought you two weeks ago?" he asked.

"That doesn't fit me either," Lily said, close to tears.

"Shhh, baby, don't cry! Please!" her father called out, pulling her into his arms.

"Daddy, I'm so fat!" she exclaimed.

"No, darling," he promised.

"And what's worse is nobody makes maternity clothes." Lily sniffed, "I've tried all the top designers!"

"At all?" David asked, trying to calm his daughter. "Don't worry, honey, I'll be in touch with Chanel first thing in the morning."

"Thank you, Daddy, do I really look that awful?" she asked.

"Where are you going?" her mother asked.

"Round Alice's," the red-head replied.

"Oh, you'll be okay, I'm sure they'll understand," she replied. "Try to be home by nine, honey."

"Okay, see you later." Lily walked out the door, but she didn't feel self-conscious at all. She was pretty enough to show her body to the world.

* * *

"Have you seen Lily lately, James?" Sirius asked as they walked through Diagon Alley. They had just received their start of year letters from Dumbledore and were going to get their things for September.

"No," James sighed sadly.

"You miss her?" Sirius enquired slowly.

"A bit," James said, shrugging in feigned nonchalance. "I want to see her," he admitted.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe she's really pregnant," Sirius stated.

"How come?" James asked.

"I saw her yesterday and she's not showing yet," Sirius replied, "I'm beginning to wonder if she's making it all up."

"But why would she? What could she possibly gain from it?" he asked.

"Sympathy?" Sirius suggested, "lower your popularity even more? Think about it…

rich, popular girl gets taken advantage of by poor, not-so-popular boy-"

"I didn't take advantage of her," James murmured.

"I know, mate. I didn't mean it like that," he promised.

James nodded slowly ruffling his hair. "I don't think she would lie because it would mean admitting she had slept with me, she wouldn't say that to _anyone _unless it was the truth," he supposed, downcasting his eyes. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, James," Sirius alleged.

"Sirius, she wouldn't even keep her baby because I was the father," he said, sighing at the truth of it. "I bet if it had been Caradoc or one of her other sassy 'boyfriends' she would have kept it."

"I dunno, mate," Sirius said, clasping James' shoulder, "she's a fifteen year old girl, pregnant for the first time. She's scared shitless. I think somewhere deep inside, Lily Evans loves you back."

"Well I wish she would hurry up and work it out then," James said in a deterred tone that conveyed he didn't believe Sirius in the slightest.

"Be patient, James, it'll be worth it in the end and in the meantime you'll be caring for your little rascal anyway," his tone was light and teasing but James could still hear the contempt he had for his best mate becoming a father.

"That's my son you're talking about there!" James exclaimed, but grinning none-the-less.

Sirius laughed as James gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "Thought of any names yet?" Sirius asked.

"I'm very keen on James Junior, but other than that it's too early," James beamed.

"Dad got my old crib and pram out of the loft last night so he can fix them before the baby arrives. We're decorating the office to be the nursery. Dad will move the office stuff into the lounge."

"I can't believe you're so excited," Sirius said quietly.

"What the hell is your problem?" James growled, beginning to get offensive.

"You! You're rejoicing the end of your fucking life!"

"Better my child than having no one at all!" James snarled back.

Sirius turned and stormed off. James was being so naive, he thought to himself. How could he believe anything good could ever come of this birth?

* * *

"Well, this is it, I guess," Sirius said to James as they dragged their trunks across platform nine and three quarters.

"Yeah, I can't believe I won't see her for another three months," James replied distantly, referring to the Christmas holidays.

"James…" Sirius warned.

"Yeah, mate, I know… sorry, I'll try to forget about it," he said softly. Sirius thought his pledge was rather insincere, but he didn't say anything.

"Let's go and find Remmy," he suggested instead, "we don't want to be around when Marlene, Dorcas, Alice and Caradoc arrive."

James nodded in agreement but he wasn't really taking in anything that Sirius said to him. He was too busy imagining Lily coming to say goodbye to him. Her eyes would be red and tearful, like she'd been crying all night. Her hair would be down, flowing in the light breeze on the platform and she'd be wearing a loose dress with a short-sleeved cardigan. She'd come and put her arms around his neck and kiss him passionately and saying she'd miss him, she loved him and wanted to raise their baby together. And then he'd…

"James? Come on buddy," Sirius said, shoving him in the shoulder playfully. "whatcha looking at?"

"Hmm?" James asked, "oh, nothing."

"Look who it is!" they heard a loud voice from behind them. "Potter and Black!"

The two boys looked at each other and sighed. "Caradoc," they said in unison.

"Surprised you can show your face around here after the misbehaving you did in the summer, Potter! Do your mummy and daddy know?" he mocked.

"They do," James replied slowly, "and they're very happy for me."

"Some people won't be as forgiving as your parents," Caradoc growled, "I shall personally see you get the punishment you deserve."

"Get in line, Dearborn," James said quietly, "you're not the only one."

"Oh yes," Caradoc continued cruelly, "there's Lily's parents, all her friends, her boyfriend…"

"Lily has a boyfriend?" Sirius asked, watching as James' head shot up.

"Yes."

"And who would that be?" James asked, disbelief and fear creeping into his voice at the same time.

"Robbie, my brother," Caradoc replied. He may not be dating Lily himself but having his older brother date her certainly had its advantages.

"I thought they broke up over a year ago," James questioned.

"They did, but they got back together when Lily went to see him," Caradoc replied smugly.

James sighed, "he's her doctor, right?"

"Yep."

"How very professional of him…" James said sarcastically.

Caradoc shrugged. "He gets the goods though; I mean, he says Lily's very good in bed," Caradoc smirked, saying the last sentence just to make sure James understood his ridicule. He knew how much this would get under James' skin. Technically he was bending the truth, Robbie had said nothing about sleeping with Lily and it was the other way round, but it was all good ammunition to fire at James Potter.

James tried his best to look unconcerned. "She can do what she likes," he replied, but it was clear to everyone that he was unhappy.

"Too damn right, she can!" exclaimed Dorcas.

"Keep out of this, Meadows," Sirius snapped. "Come on, James, let's go."

James nodded, "yeah, Remus will be wondering where we are."

They slowly walked to the carriage where Remus had already settled down. He was slowly eating a bar of chocolate. When they slid the carriage door open, he looked up.

"I thought you two would be here earlier to avoid the crowds," he stated.

"We were," Sirius replied. "But someone," he raised an eyebrow at James, "was daydreaming and we got caught in the fire-range of Caradoc Dearborn."

"Ouch," Remus said, "was he awful?"

"No worse than usual…"

James cut Sirius off. "He says Lily is dating his brother again."

"There's nothing you can do, sorry, mate," Remus said. "Though it is irresponsible for her to be with another man while pregnant with your child. By the way, I believe congratulations are in order."

"You mean you agree with it now?!" James asked.

"It's not perfect… but it's your baby and if you want it… we're here to help you, James," he replied.

"Yes, congratulations, James," Sirius smiled, giving him a pat on the back.

"Thanks, guys, and… I'm… uh, gonna need your help."

"Course you are! We can't have the marauders first son growing up without his uncles!" Sirius said playfully. "He needs to learn from us."


End file.
